Bumblebees and Butterflys
by Invader Paige
Summary: This is about a human girl and has a run-in with the Decepticons and later becomes friends with the Autobots. Although she likes one of them more than others...
1. The Night it Started

**Note:**

**Yes… I know this probably will suck…**

**Please review because I want to know if you like it or not so I can continue (or not continue).**

**1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

It was a clear summer night. The temperature was warm, but not too hot. The wind was blowing lightly and it was just right. I opened my window wide open and sat on my windowsill, the only thing in my way was the screen of the window, but that was okay. I looked up at the night sky, it was always so beautiful, it was my favorite part of the summer. As I looked up at the sky, I began to wonder if my life had any meaning. Was I here for a reason? Or was I just another screw up? I started to tune into my thoughts when I heard my door burst open. My head shot back to see what was happened. Two menacing men were standing in the doorway.

"That's her! Get her before she runs off!" One of the men yelled.

Without thinking I kicked open the screen on the window. It landed with a thud in the bushes in front of my window. I knew it would hurt, but I figured it would be either that… or death.

I closed my eyes and jumped. When I hit the ground I did a summersault and landed on my feet. I was pretty impressed with my self, I thought it was kind of cool, but I could think about it later. I ran towards the garage and came to the back door.

"Oh please, God, don't be locked." I said to myself.

I jingled the handle and it opened. My heart was racing. I got on my bike as fast as I could and snapped on my helmet. I burst out the door; I could see the outline of the two men and peddled as fast as I could down the street. I heard a car right behind me and I figured it was the men. My lungs were burning, my heart pounding, and I could feel my face becoming warm with tears. I didn't dare stop though. I peddled and peddled through streets until I turned a sharp corner. The two men didn't expect me to turn and kept going forward. I figured it was a good opportunity to hide. In front of me was a sort of crumbled down building so I decided that was a good place to hide I jumped off my bike and threw my helmet to the ground while I was running, not caring where it landed. I hid behind a wall; I could hear the rocks crumbling under the tires of the car. Two doors opened and closed. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I could hear the footsteps coming closer.

"She's not here… its not like it would be THAT easy to make her go in the trap." One of the men said.

"Of course not… well we better descend then…" The other one said.

I heard the car drive away and I began to breath again and opened my eyes.

"What did he mean by "trap"?" I asked myself.

"I think they were talking about this trap." A voice said behind me.

I wiped around, and became face-to-face with a pair of gleaming red eyes.

**1212121212121212121212121212121212**

**Was it okay? It's my first Transformers fanfic.**


	2. The Three Faces of Blitzwing

Apparently you guys like it! So I will continue…

**Tell me what you think of this one ok?**

**By the way… this is in the animated world…**

**Just in case you didn't know that…**

**12121212121212121211212112121212**

A striking fear ran threw my veins. My whole body went numb in panic. The beaming red eyes felt like staring into the eyes of a Python. A large metal body came from out of the shadows. It quickly seemed to change faces and looked a lot angrier than it use to.

"You organic life form will be squashed into a hubcap!" it yelled at me, than it changed faces again and seemed to be calmer again. "But wait…

My orders were to catch the human, not to destroy it." Then it changed faces again, this one seem so crazy that I was kind of creeped out. "But of course…

What the use of having wepons if you can't use them?!" it screamed aiming it's guns at me.

I did the only thing I could do. I ran as fast as I could and only hoped I didn't run into another one. I could hear a missle or two being launched behind me and I didn't dare look back.

As I turned the corner I saw another pair of read eyes. Only this time I couldn't see the body… Before I could find out who it was…

Everything went black.

**1212121212121212121212121212121**

**Sorry about the short chapter… I'll make the next one a lot longer.**


	3. The Pit of Death

**Yo what up I'm in a good mood today! Yay!**

**1212121212121212121212**

When I woke up I was laying down on a hard, cold surface. As I went to get up I noticed something would prevent me from doing that. My legs and my hands were strapped down! I struggled like a fly caught in a spider's web (no that's not a blackaracnia reference)

_Maybe that makes it worse, if I calm down it might loosen. _ I thought.

As I relaxed though, I just happen to look behind the bed and notice a medium sized fire and quickly turning razor blades. I couldn't help but to panic and squirm some more. I could hear an evil sounding laugh, which made me have goose bumps.

"Go ahead and run the experiment Lugnut. I'll go find some of the other organics."

"Yes oh great one!" he answered back.

I could definitely tell that he was the Teachers Pet. He quickly turned around and stared at me with his single red eye.

"You, organic… you are not worthy of being a servant of Megatron. But after this! You will become worthy… Furthermore…"

"Okay! I get it! I don't know which is worst, this, or listening to you blabber on!" I said getting irritated.

He just glared at me and didn't say anything. He turned around and started to press buttons. A large metal brace rapped around my neck.

"What the…" I began to say but a loud beep of a button ended my sentence early as I started to get electrocuted!

I couldn't feel anything my entire body went numb. My sight was going haywire and everything I heard was very faint. I could feel something metal coming from my neck. I didn't know what was happening. Was I dieing? Or was I being reborn or something?

I could hear a screaming "NOOO!" and something seemed to be trying to remove the brace around my neck. I heard another beep of a button and the pain ended. I looked down at my neck to see what had happened. A metal chain was embedded into my skin and at the bottom seemed to be some sort of symbol. It looked like a red little robot head. I realized it was like a necklace; only it was attached to me.

I looked to my side to see who was trying to save me. It was a black and yellow robot who also was wearing the same symbol as me.

"Autobot fool! You messed it up! I will destroy you!" The other robot yelled. It came at a full charge toward the yellow robot. He made a couple of grunting noises and made a swift doge.

"Your big butt can't beat my mad skills!" It yelled.

The big one seemed to lose its patience and picked the yellow one up and tossed it at the metal bed I was on.

"A necklace? A freaking necklace? You mean to tell me you made me ride my bike all the way over to-" I began to yell but again was cutoff with another button.

I was lunched backwards towards the flaming pit of death (good name right?) and the yellow robot was launched in first and my metal straps that were holding me down vanished and I began to slide in after him.

I managed to grab the very edge of the bed and without really thinking I grabbed the yellow robot. As I began to realize it was helpless and he probably weighed about two tons more than me, a large metal arm replaced my human arm. I was in shock and almost let go but luckily my common sense came to me.

Then I realized that I may have the yellow robot, but my other human arm was too weak to hold us.

As if my arm read my mind another large metal arm came out of my other human arm. I could feel my puny human body dangling from my huge robot arms.

"While we're hanging around… we might as well know what each others names are." I said trying to relive the awkward state of my body. " My name's Paige."

"My name's Bumblebee." He answered.

He looked like he was ready to be laughed at. So I smiled and said, "That's an original name."

**1212121121212**

**See I told you it was going to be longer and that I was in a good mood!**

**Okay it wasn't long but I don't write long chapters because then I go crazy and eat lots of candy and caffeine and refuse to leave the computer and start making crappy pictures to match the story that I never post and start a little fan club that no one joins and advertise it and start making sequels and…**

**Well it's just a mess. Lets leave it at that. **

**:) **


	4. Being Squeezed

**Yay new chapter! WOOT!**

**121212121212121**

Next to be replaced was my head. It felt so huge that I couldn't hold it up since my neck still hadn't developed. I really started to feel awkward now that I had a tiny human body and a giant head sitting on top. The heat of the pit was getting to me and I could feel the fire warming my body to an uncomfortable temperature.

I figured that the big robot still up there figured we were dead by now, but as soon as we got up there he would probably kill me first. So I decided, even though I couldn't hold on to a robot and the tiny little corner for much longer, I would let my body completely develop.

I felt bad for my poor head though; it was just hanging there. I couldn't move it at all. Suddenly my neck transformed and I could hold it up now. It was much more comfortable.

The bed made a very quick jerk and Bumblebee and I went soaring into different directions. He landed on the floor while I landed in between a very tight area that my human body could fit in; but as soon as my body transformed I knew it wouldn't end well.

I started to squirm and try to break free but my giant head and arms prevented me from doing that.

Lugnut came over to me with a smirk on his face. "Well, the emergency slaughter machine backfired, but this seems to work just as well."

My optics widened. "No! Please, God! No!" I screamed, squirming in a great hurry.

He put a hand to my face to prevent me from escaping. Suddenly, without warning, my legs transformed. Tears were rolling down my face. I was actually going to die.

My sides tingled, and I knew it was happening, when I transformed, my wires would come spilling out and I would die. My body finally did it. It transformed and a hurling pain swept through my body. I could feel things digging into my sides. I screamed to the high heavens, even though I knew it wouldn't help. Lugnut had a menacing laugh as he push my face harder to wedge me in further.

I managed to get one of my hands free. I screamed "NO!" and was about to push his face to make him stop, but instead a gun came out of my wrist and I shot him in the face. I would have been more impressed but the pain was getting worst. The gun slid back into my wrist and tried to find a way out of here.

The pain seemed to just melt away though. I had no idea what just happened. I easily slid out and saw an indent in the place where I was squeezed into and steam was rising from it. I assumed I could heat my body up or something.

I was really confused right now. Not only had I just gone from a tiny human to a giant robot. I also had awesome weapons, too.

Lugnut was rolling around on the floor and was holding his face and screaming. I could feel smile spreading on my face. He was twice as big as me and I kicked his butt!

Bumblebee ran up beside me, his optics wide. "How did you…?"

"I don't know." I answered before he could ask the question.

Lugnut stood up slowly, "Argh, you'll pay for that Autobot!" He screeched, throwing a punch at me.

I swiftly dogged out of the way while, Bumblebee shot him with what seemed to represent stingers. I grabbed Lugnut by the servo and heated up my hand. He made a loud yelp of pain.

I squeezed harder and came close to his ear (I don't know what you'd call an "ear" on a transformer) "let's see how you like it." I whispered as I heated up my bottom foot. I kicked him hard in the chest plate and he went flying through the air.

I was extremely pleased with my self when I heard Bumblebee screech, "Paige, watch out!" right before I passed out…

**1212121212**

**Okay, I know having the same character pass out in the first 4 chapters is bad, but I have a reason. **

**By the way I finally called him Lugnut because it was bothering me calling him "it" and "robot".**

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. The Birth of a Butterfly

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. Yep… so read it… stop reading this… AHHHH I SAID STOP! REEEAAADDD THE STORY! AUTHOR'S NOTES DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD IN THEM! STOP READING! RAWR! GO AWAY!

**Sarcasm test: complete. **

**1212121212121**

"When do you think she'll wake up?" one faint voice said.

"I don't know, but if you don't stop repeating that, I'll have to melt your mouth shut." Another faint, grumpy voice said.

I opened my optics slightly, my vision was blurred and I could only see two blobs of red and white and black and yellow. I blinked a little bit and opened them a little farther until I could see them.

Bumblebee and another robot were standing over me. I had a massive processor ache and I felt like I was having a hangover or something.

"Well she's awake, happy?" the red and white one said grumpily.

I slowly lifted up my head, since it was extremely painful to move at all. I looked down and saw that my chest plate was opened and it wasn't pleasant for someone who use to be human see all their insides hanging out. I jumped a little and at the sight, but I thought it over and realized it was okay.

Bumblebee came hoping of to my side and said, "Do you play video games?"

"Well I extremely doubt she would, and besides, she probably has more important things to do." The red and white one said.

"Well duh, of course I do! Who doesn't play them?" I said happily.

"Sweet! I love video games!" Bumblebee said excited. "I'll show you around first before we play them, though. That's Ratchet by the way, I call him doc bot though."

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he started to close my chest up.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me.

Bumblebee bounced out of the room and I followed him into what looked like a living room. Three other robots where sitting around watching T.V. and a teenage girl was sitting with them.

"This is Optimus Prime, but I call him boss bot, this is Prowl, that's Bulkhead…"

The teen came flying over to me, " I'm Sari." She said.

"And I'm Paige, but I need some really cool robot name."

"Hey yeah, like what?" Sari agreed.

"How bout' something like Tomb Rader." Bumblebee offered.

"No, that's already taken. How about…"

"Butterfly." Prowl interrupted.

I turned around to look at him with an "are you serious?" kind of face.

"Butterfly? But that's not cool. What planet are you from?"

"Cybertron, but he's really into nature." Bumblebee answered.

"Well look into a mirror. You seem to represent a butterfly."

(Pretend there's a random extra large mirror in the base) I looked into the mirror next to me. He was right. My main color was a dark pink with some parts highlighted in a light pink. I was wearing a mini skirt with boots going up to my knees and a half top. I had spots of armor on my arms and I had pink lips with pink tails. I turned around and I had what looked like butterfly wings on my back.

"Okay, you win. My new name is Butterfly." I said with a disappointed tone in my voice.

Prowl had a grin of success on his face and he walked away.

"Well do you still want to play video games?" I asked.

**121212**

**Well there wasn't any action in this one, sorry guys.**


	6. What I'm Made of

Yay! Tomorrow is the last day of school! YAY! AND I got two new Transformers! Blackaracniea and Lockdown! YAY!

"**People look at me oddly"**

**Me- What? I don't play with them! I only collect them! It's not weird for a 13-year-old girl to collect transformers!**

"**People give an even odder look"**

**Me-Okay, maybe I do play with them… sometimes**

"**Looks down and see all my transformers toys on the ground, takes all of them and runs"**

**Me-AAAAAHHHHH!!! I'M NORMAL!!!!!!!**

**12121121212121**

"Sweet!" Bumblebee said excitedly.

"Hold your horsepower Bumblebee. Maybe we should tell Butterfly what all is going on." Optimus Prime said.

"Fine, oh what do you transform into?" Bumblebee asked.

"Transform?" I asked.

"Yeah, like this!" Bumblebee said as he transformed into a yellow sports car.

"Um, okay. I'll try." I said nervously.

My first transformation was a motorcycle. I was in kind of an uncomfortable position. I guess Bulkhead knew because he said, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

As I tried to transform back I must have done something else because Sari said, "Whoa, two transformations?"

I was hovering above the ground and figured I must be a jet or something. Once more I tried to transform back into a robot and instead I went back to being human. I felt extremely small after being so big. I tried to transform again and this time I finally got it.

"Wow, three transformations! That'll really help in battle." Optimus said.

"Battle?" I repeated.

"Well, yeah. With all the Decepticons around we'll need all the help we can get." Bumblebee informed.

I was really confused and had no idea what was going on.

"You seem confused." Optimus said. I nodded my head in agreement.

We all sat down on the couch and they explained everything to me. We were Autobots and our duty. Our enemy was the Decepticons and they were trying to destroy humans and rule Cybertron and everything. Apparently they're trying to build a Decepticon army by taking humans and turning them into Decepticons. Prime ordered his team to each follow a certain human and prevent them from the transformation. Bumblebee was just on time for me. They explained a lot of other stuff too, but I had my mind on other things. Could I still live my normal life? Would I ever have glitches where I couldn't control myself? And what kind of video games did Bumblebee have?

After the talk was over, Bumblebee jumped up from his boredom and said impatiently, "Wow, that was boring, now can Butterfly and I play video games?"

"Not just yet." Ratchet said, "I need to analyze her since she _did_ come from Decepticon technology."

Bumblebee had a sigh of disappointment. "Fine, just make it quick."

Ratchet led me into the room where he did stuff. He put this X-ray thing over me and I tried to stay still as much as I could.

"Well, according to this, your part Autobot, part Decepticon, and part human." Ratchet said.

Everyone looked nervously at me. "Decepticon? But I don't feel evil." I said oddly.

"I don't know but we should keep a special eye on you." Ratchet said.

_Great, now everyone will be looking at me like a freak._ I said in my head as I got up.

"Wow you're as short as Bumblebee!" Bulkhead said pointing at me.

"Yes, well she has an excuse, not only is she a femmbot, but she was originally human, unlike some bots." Prowl said looking at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee went red in the face. "Oh yeah? Well I can fit in more places than you! And I can do this!" he said as he transformed into a sports car.

He made large circles around my feet and it seemed like he was trying to impress me. I giggled for some reason, probably because I thought it was cute when anybody tried to impress me.

I don't know why, but I could tell I was really going to like Bumblebee…

**121212111212121**

"**Sitting in a corner playing transformers"**

**Me-I will kill you I got weapons! YES!**

"**Looks up and quickly hides transformers"**

**Me- I wasn't playing with toys! I was, um, eating cheese! YES because cheese is good! That's what I was doing!**

**AHHHHH! DO NOT JUDGE ME!**


	7. Video Games with Bumblebee

**YAY! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!** ** But my video game is broken :'(. Well actually its not broken. My dad just got a new internet thing and it won't let me play the game! RAWR! IT MAKES ME MAD!**

**121211211**

Bumblebee did a few more circles around my feet before Bulkhead said, "Stop showing off Bumblebee, you're making us look bad."

"Whatever, _now_ can we play video games?" Bumblebee asked.

"Fine, just don't get into trouble, okay?" Optimus said.

I followed Bumblebee out of the room into the living room. Bumblebee had so many video games I couldn't believe it. He had at least 500 different games. My optics got wide.

"Impressed?" Bumblebee asked.

I could only nod my head. I was speechless. I had never seen that many games in my entire life!

"Which one do you wana play?" he asked.

"If I choose, we'll be here forever." I said.

He browsed through his games and finally chose one, Street Fighter.

He handed me a controller and with my new giant robot hands I had a lot of trouble playing. I finally transformed back into a human and could play a lot easier.

I realized that I was wearing my camouflage long-sleeved shirt with my tennie shoe flip-flops and my tan cargo skirt. I guess I was in such a hurry to get away that I forgot that I was wearing a skirt.

"So what happened? I mean, how did I pass out last night?" I asked.

"Oh, that place was a dump! The entire place was already coming down and you just happen to be standing under the ceiling that crumbled." Bumblebee answered.

"Oh." I said as I transformed back into robot mode to try and get use to playing like that.

Bumblebee and I played video games all night. We stayed up until 2:00 until Ratchet came out with a grumpy look on his face.

"Haven't you kids had enough yet? I'm trying to take a stacis (I don't know how to spell that) nap here! You should probably do the same unless you want me to do it for you!" Ratchet threaten.

"Yeah, but Butterfly doesn't have a room yet so I'm not going to just leave her out here." Bumblebee argued.

"Well then she can share a room." Ratchet said losing his patients.

"Well, I guess you could stay in my room till you got your own if you wanted." Bumblebee suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to bother you or anything." I said

"I don't care as long as you don't kill me or anything." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

I giggled and Ratchet just rolled his optics. Bumblebee turned off the game system and we went in his room. His bed was meant to only fit one bot so I laid on my side so he would have room.

"Well goodnight." I said.

"Night." Bumblebee said as he turned off the light.

121212121212

Aw. It's so cute XD. Sorry I have a lot of fan girlyness inside and I can't keep it in! YAY!!!!!


	8. The Super Humans

Well I was hoping that they would do a season four of Transformers Animated but apparently there was lack of discussion or some crap like that. It was really starting to get to the top. It was probably the best season with all the darkness and everything. And it was really getting popular! Well anyway, the point is the shows been canceled so I'm super depressed today and I haven't really eaten anything. So I'm writing this to make it feel like it's still on! :'(

**1221212121212121**

When I woke up the next morning I felt really groggy, probably because I was up playing video games too long. When the blur was gone from my eyes I realized that I had my head on Bumblebee's shoulder. I lifted my head up quickly in case he woke up and also saw I had my servos around him. I took my servos off of him and turned on my side, my back facing him. I could feel myself blush.

I turned back over to see if Bumblebee had woken up yet but luckily he wasn't. I got up to see if anyone else was awake. Everyone was sitting and watching TV.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Ratchet said.

"I guess we shouldn't of tried to play all his video games before we went to sleep. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 11:00, Butterfly, I'll let it slip this time, but you probably shouldn't do that again, in case of an emergency." Prime said. "Anyway you should go wake up Bumblebee."

"You got it boss bot." I said.

I walked into Bumblebee's room and lightly touched his shoulder and nudged it. "Bumblebee, wake up." I whispered. I was doing that for about five minutes until he pushed me away. I pushed him back, and yelled "WAKE UP!"

He fell on the floor, "What did you do that for?" he said rubbing his skid plate.

"Sorry, Boss bot's orders." I said.

Bumblebee groaned and mumbled something and got up. He went outside and laid on the couch upside down.

"I hope there's going to be some action today." Bumblebee complained.

"-There seems to be some sort of super humans on A Street." The news said.

"Wow, what an original name for a street. Let's go!" Bumblebee said jumping and transforming into vehicle mode.

"Wait Bumblebee, I want to make sure Butterfly is ready." Prime said.

"Are you kidding? It's my first fight! Let's go!" I said excitedly, joining Bumblebee by transforming into a motorcycle and bursting out of the base.

Bumblebee and I raced each other to the street, he won of course but this wasn't his first time being a vehicle.

I saw Sari flying on her jet pack behind us.

"Hey big guy, need any help?" she asked.

"Sure. Sari and Butterfly, I want you to try and communicate with the humans and see what their purpose is. Butterfly, transform in your, um, human mode." Prime ordered.

I did as he said and Sari and I went over to the super humans. One of them had a car in their hand and was ready to chuck it.

"Hey, um, what are you doing?" I asked not really knowing what to say first.

"We only answer to Megatron!" They said together.

"They must have been some of the humans Megatron turned into Decepticons!" Sari said.

The one holding the car chucked it at Sari, but I caught it before it could do any damage.

"Two can play at that game." I said throwing it back at them.

They got up and transformed into two Decepticons, about my size when I transformed into an Autobot. I could tell this would be a very long fight.

**1212121212121212**

**Just to warn you, I'm not good at writing fight scenes so there's going to be one for the next chapter, just thought I'd warn you.**


	9. The Sucky Chapter of Doom

**Sorry it took so long I've been busy**

**121212121221**

I transformed and stood face to face with the black and blue Decepticons. They looked exactly like me, only they weren't pink, and instead of my butterfly looking wings they had long spiked ones, red eyes, and were both male so they didn't have a skirt on either.

Apparently, Megatron wanted to have his army to be strong since one of them stopped a moving train and chucked it at me. I caught it with ease and figured I was probably as strong as them.

"Looks like you got some competition there Bulkhead" Bumblebee said.

They took what they could get their hands on and there was an on going avalanche of random crap. I dodged, hit and kicked and it was really starting to wear me down.

"It would be really helpful if you guys might actually help me." I complained, catching a fully loaded truck.

Prowl launched his ninja stars at them, while Sari and Prime whacked at them. Bumblebee shot his stingers at them from behind and Bulkhead shot his wrecking ball.

All of a sudden they exploded. I stood there with a blank stare.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Bulkhead just shrugged his shoulders and everyone else had a blank stare also. Prowl walked over, trying to be all ninja and badass and stuff. Prowl kneeled down and looked at them.

"Um, must have been a glitch or something." He said, really also not knowing what happened.

"Well, at least that saved us some time." I said

Suddenly a gray truck stoped behind us, it started to honk at us. Then suddenly a really tall guy with a tan and black hair came out of the car, he was ticked off.

"Would you guys mind getting out of our way?" He said annoyed.

I knew who it was and I quickly hid behind Bumblebee.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those are my parents! Do you have any idea what they would do if they found out their dauther was a giant robot?" I wisphered.

"Um, certainly sir." Prime said, stepping out of the way.

Then, thinking of my parents I remembered I was going stay at my grandma's house for the night.

"Hey you guess, I um, have to go."

Prime opened his mouth to say something but I went at full speed though the air on my new rockets before he could say anything. I quickly arrived at my grandma's and transformed back into a human. I rang the doorbell and an elderly woman that I called grandma came out.

"Hello dear, where have you been this whole time?" She asked.

"I was at a friends house." I lied.

**1121212121212121**

**AH! Such a bad place to end the chapter but I'm really tired and I havn't posted a chapter in awhile so I wanted to post it soon. It was also a terrible, awful, slag eating, ****Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious chapter! I'll do better next time…**


	10. A Letter to my Fans

**Dear Fans,**

**I'm going to remake the last chapter. Only because it sucked so much! I was rushing it because I knew I hadn't posted in a long time. I was also really tired and I was sick too. Yeah I've been sick since summer started. Oh well. Anyway, I promise that the remake will have more drama, longer, and less crappy. **

**-Invaderpaige**

**P.S. Reviews are welcome!**


	11. The Not so Much Sucky Chapter of Doom

**Author's notes:**

**Okay, I'm sorry its been so long since I've wrote, but I've been busy with chores, sleeping, playing video games, reading, drawing, collecting new toys, and watching cartoons. Even though you probably don't care, I've been studying Templers from the Third Crusade in the Holy Land and New World. **

**Yes, I like to study things, even in the summer. I'm a HUGE geek, I'm not a nerd, I'm a geek there's actually a big difference between the two. **

**Oh, and Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen was epic! **

**1212121212121212121212**

I transformed into robot mode and stared straight into the eyes of the super-human Decepticons. They didn't seem to know just exactly what it was they were doing, probably since their minds were not their own.

One of them grabbed a nearby train and threw it at Sari, but I caught it in midair. I made sure to check to see if there was any life inside the train, but it was old and out-dated and the only life that was inside were the insects and small rats that invested it.

"Wow Bulkhead, It looks like you might have a little competition there!" Bumblebee said amused.

Sari helped me by charging up her powers and launching it at the Decepticons, while Bumblebee shot his stingers and Bulkhead tackled them. Prime tried to blind them with his fire extinguisher, and Prowl attempted a sneak attack from behind.

I couldn't do much help since every shot, punch, kick, and defense I had were blocked and failed since they both already knew my every move. The best I could do was distract them.

Suddenly, they powered up their guns and shot at the ground. It was so powerful that we all got blown back, including Bulkhead. They began to fly away.

I quickly got on my feet and chased them.

"Pathetic Autobot!" one of them cried.

"Do you even know what an Autobot is?" I called to back to him.

"No" he replied.

"Here, let me show you exactly what an Autobot is." I said, as an evil smirk came upon my face.

I also shot at them with a charged up gun and it was pretty powerful. They lost balance of their speed and spun out of track. I took this to my advantage and was quick to attack them with a kick in the face. While they tried to recover I grabbed their feet and ripped the rockets out right out of their heals. They spun out of control at full speed into Lake Erie. With a large splash, I figured they probably wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

Feeling proud of my strength and success I flew back to the ground to join the others.

"How did you…?" Prime began

"I don't know" I interrupted him.

As we began to drive back, I couldn't help but to wonder, _why, out of all people in this world, was I chosen? _

**12121212121212**

**Author's notes:**

**I hope that was an improvement. Thanks to the fans that put up with my crap.**


	12. A Chat with Bumblebee

**Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait, but school hasn't been letting down on the homework anymore. On top of that, I have also had a massive writers block. I've been in an artistic mood lately so I'm going to take advantage of it while I can.**

**12121212121212121211212**

As soon as we got back to the base everyone begun doing their normal activities. I, however, didn't know what to do since I wasn't quite use to this place yet. It felt like I needed to do something important, but there was nothing I could really do.

"Nice hit back there." Sari said as she passed by me.

"Thanks, I don't know exactly what the Decpticons did, but I sure am strong. Before I couldn't even lift my little brother, let alone a moving train!"

"I wonder what they want with you." Sari said.

"I don't know, but what ever the reason, I'm going to find out why."

Sari gave me a worried look as if I was going to kill her. I have been told that sometimes I could give pretty scary face expressions, even if I didn't mean it. I figured that's what I must have done. Sari walked away, pretending nothing ever happened.

For some reason I had an uncontrollable urge to smash some Decipticrap into the ground. I wasn't a violent person, but suddenly, I couldn't help but feel like killing something. It was a strange feeling, to have power over something and know you could release that power anytime you felt just to see their pain.

I tried to get back to reality. Tried to get back to my natural thoughts, like how I could maybe get a new paint job. I couldn't stand the color pink, and yet, here I was, covered in it. I preferred blue or something a little less girly. I realized that I was just standing there and staring into space randomly. I figured I better go do something before someone noticed. I decided to go sit next to Bumblebee and join him in watching TV.

"Hey." I said trying to start a conversation.

What's up?" he replied.

"Nothing much, so what are you watching?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. Just some guys jumping off a building." Bumblebee answered still staring at the TV. "So how did you feel about your first fight?"

"It was pretty cool. It was too easy though. I could tell they weren't themselves. Maybe a small part of them were still inside them, but other than that, they had no clue why or what they were doing. They didn't even know what an Autobot was. I think that they were made to fight and not to ask questions. They acted like thirteen year olds though. So does this mean I killed a kid?"

"I don't know, they could have been twenty or something and just acted thirteen." Bumblebee said.

"I guess that could have happened."

"So," Bumblebee said taking his eyes off the TV finally, "are you going to stay here with us, or are you going back to your other home?"

"Home?" I asked.

"Well that's what humans call it right? Home?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but you said "other" home. Are you saying this is my home too?"

"Well I think so. I mean, I don't think that Prime wants you just to wonder around everywhere. It sounds like he wants a close eye on you."

"I could see why. I'm sure I am a target for the Decepticons since I am an Autobot built from Decepticon technology. They probably want it back." I replied. "But I better switch between here, and my other home. Otherwise my parents would send cops looking for me and it probably wouldn't turn out too good for you guys."

"I guess that would be right. So what do you feel like doing?" Bumblebee asked again with a bored tone in his voice.

"I don't know, what is there really to do here?" I asked.

"Well there's TV and video games and that's about it. We use to be able to hang out with Sari but she's upgraded herself and all she feels like doing is fixing broken stuff."

"She upgraded herself?" I asked.

"Yeah she use to have this key that had the Allspark power in it which is a really powerful energy type thingy and she found out she was a robot and she use to be about 6 at the time and she upgraded herself with the key and then she made things explode because she was over powered and then she also stabbed me and almost killed me."

"WHAT? How could she stab you?"

"It was an accident. She over powered herself and couldn't control her powers and I tried to save her. You should have seen the tears and guilt in her eyes. I think it was that day that I felt like a human, as if something inside busted open. My spark felt like it just disappeared."

Bumblebee seemed lost for a little bit. He just stared at the floor, remembering that day.

"Oh my god, what were you thinking while you were recovering?" I asked.

"The only thing that I could think about was, "Sari, please be okay." She would have exploded if we didn't save her."

"You know, I have never heard of something like that. Most people wouldn't care; they would only save themselves no matter who it was in trouble. Humans are savages. They don't care who gets hurt along the way, as long as they're still alive."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I would explain, but I don't think I even know what I mean."

**12121212121212**

**I think this is my longest chapter. Sorry if it is just kinda random. I'm having a hard time going slow because I'm really excited about the ending. I really like it…**


	13. Phonecall

**AH the suspense is killing me! This romance is going too slow! I CAN'T STAND IT!**

**12121212121212121212121**

A dead silence came over Bumblebee and me. He didn't seem to be the serious type, but I could tell he meant every word he said.

My head started to violently shake. "AHH! What's going on?" I yelled.

"Its just a phone call." Bumblebee said pressing the side of my head.

"Hello?" I said awkwardly speaking to what felt like nothing.

"Hi Paige."

"Dad?" I asked not expecting him to call, "How did you get my number?"

"What are you talking about? I have you in my contacts list." He said.

I figured that some how I still had the same number as my cell phone attached to my head now. "Well what are you calling me for? I thought you and mom were on vacation."

"Well we're coming home early because there has been a lot of car accidents around here for some reason and we don't really want to get caught in one."

"Um, okay." I said panicking a little.

"Are you okay?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, um got to, um, go do something! Bye!" I hung up without a response.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"My dads going to be here any second and I got to get home now!"

I ran out the door as fast as possible and flew at a deadly speed to my house. I got there within a matter of seconds. I must have had super speed too. I quickly transformed back into a human and ran inside the house. I thought about it and figured I could have at least said good-bye to everyone and could have said thank you for giving me a place to stay.

I sat on the couch and thought about everything strange that had just happened. I transformed into a kick ass robot. I have kick ass powers. I have kick ass friends now. A lot of kick ass things happened between last night and today. Then suddenly all I could think of was Bumblebee. Wait, what? Did I actually _like_ Bumblebee? But, I'm still technecly human. Wouldn't that be wrong? A robot and a techno organic being together? And I was positive that he didn't like me back, at least not in that way…

The door suddenly opened and my dad stepped in followed by my mom.

"So anything interesting happened while we were gone?" my dad asked.

"Nope, nothing at all."

**121212121212121212**

**Sorry for another short chapter. If I write too much they get sloppy and crappy because I run out of ideas and I want to get it done. I'll try to make them longer. I promise… maybe…**


	14. Megs Doesn't like me

**Okay, I'm going to make this as long as possible.**

**121212121212121**

As I sat on the couch and watched my parents stumble in the door I realized I hadn't eaten in a long time. I was craving spaghetti so I got up to check the fridge for spaghetti sauce.

We had some, great. I went and got the noodles and put them in a pot. I poured water over them and was just about to heat up the stove.

I didn't really feel like waiting. I was too hungry to wait. _I wonder if I can still use my powers in human mode. _I thought to myself.

I made sure no one was looking and tried to heat my hand up. The water instantly started to boil. I guess I never had to wait for cooked food again and nothing would be too hot to touch. In the other hand, while I waited for the noodles to get soft I heated up the spaghetti sauce. That worked too.

In about two minutes I was eating.

"How did you make that so fast Paiger?" my dad asked.

"I microwaved it." I said, knowing he wouldn't know how I really did it.

"I didn't hear the microwave, but I wasn't really listening either." He said turning his attention back to pulling a suitcase in.

After I was done, I was extremely bored. I just wanted to go hang out with the Autobots again. I went over to my mom and asked if I could go hang out at my friend's house.

"Which friend?" she asked.

"Um, Celie, we're meeting at the park." I said.

"Well, I guess so. Oh, and-"

"Bye mom!" I said cutting her off before she could finish.

I ran down the street. I wanted to make sure no one could see me transform. There was absolutely nowhere I could do it without getting caught. So I just continued to run. I could see the base now. I transformed into robot mode. I was almost there when suddenly everything went black.

I woke up groggily. Bits and pieces of my vision were coming back. I could see little spots of yellow and black.

"Oh god, what happened?" I asked.

"We think Megatron doesn't want you alive."

"Bumblebee?" I asked, now finally being able to see his face.

"Yeah, you got whacked in the head pretty good." He said.

I noticed that he was holding me as if I were his lover. I tried not to blush, but the more I tried, the harder it was. I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around him and put my head on his chest.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well we saw you coming and right behind you we saw Megs and he must have shot you in the head in the right place. I don't know how you survived. We were all afraid you were dead. So everyone went into battle with Megatron and someone had to stay with you to make sure you were okay so I volunteered. "

"Well thank you." I smiled.

My legs felt like they were going to fall off so I decided to cling onto Bumblebee and stay there for a while.

I suddenly heard a scream from Ratchet. I saw him being lifted up into the air. He landed with a crash next to Bumblebee and me.

"HEY!" I said getting up angrily facing Megs.

"You do not know the powers you hold Autobot! I'll get you when you least expect it!" he said flying off.

"What did he mean by that?" Bumblebee asked standing next to me.

"I don't know." I said forgetting that my legs weren't working and falling back into Bumblebee. Luckily he caught me and carried me back inside the base.

**12121212121212**

**Sorry, I know I said it would be long and I stopped at a bad place but that's all I could think of. I don't remember who, but someone asked for some more fluff. I hope I had enough fluff in this one. **


	15. Writer's Block

Guess what everybody! I'm having a writer's block! So I'm going to type random things! WOO!

Me- MUAHAHA! I AM GOING TO RANDOMLY KIDNAP BUMBLEBEE AND FORCE HIM TO BE MAH FANGIRL SLAVE!

I have magical powers because I'm a fangirl and I go into his world

Bumblebee- SWEET PRIMUS! WHERE THE SLAG DID YOU COME FROM!?!?

Me- Your mom!

Bumblebee- …

Me- YESH! YESH! NOW I'M GOING TO KIDNAP YOU!

Bumblebee- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me- YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!

Bumblebee- I'll wear my awesome hat of awesomeness from that one time Bulkhead and I were teaching Sari and I'll scare you away!

puts hat on

Me- OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE IN THAT HAT! I'M GOING TO PUT THAT IN MY FANFIC!

Bumblebee- I'M NOT CUTE!

Me- NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE ADORABLE! AND WHY DO WE KEEP YELLING?

Bumblebee- I DON'T KNOW! GO AWAY!

Me- NEVER!!


	16. Fan Request Warning

I know that some people don't read the author's notes so I'm going to warn you now because if you don't read them you'll be really confused. The next chapter will be through Bumblebee's point of view. So tell me if you like it. Also, If you would like any bonus chapters (example, The most fluffiest, cutest, romantic thing you want Bumblebee and Butterfly to do) just tell me. I'll make all most any request. I just thought it would be kind of fun.


	17. Does She Like me Back?

**Like I said before, this part of the fanfic is from Bumblebee's point of view. I thought it would give the story a little change.**

**12121212212121212**

As I carried Butterfly in she seemed to be squeezing me tighter and tighter by the second. Maybe something bad happened at home and she just needed a friend to comfort her. Whatever the reason, I was going to be here for her.

She sure was cute. She reminded me of Sari in a way. It might have been the pinktails, but she seemed to have some of Sari's innocent but mischievous personality.

I set her on the couch gently and sat next to her. She started to rub her head.

"I guess that blast to the head is starting to get to me. I have a massive processor ache." She said as she hid her optics into my shoulder. Probably because she was light sensitive.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since you got here you've been clinging to me. Did something bad happen at your other home?"

"No, I guess it just one of those days I feel kind of lonely for no reason. Have you ever had one of those days?" she asked looking me in the optics.

"I might have once, but I don't really remember." I lied trying to seem a little manlier.

She gave me a look as if she didn't believe me. But she accepted the answer and stuffed her head back in my shoulder. I put an arm around her to comfort her and turned on the TV.

South Park was on, finally something good. Then I remembered that one time I heard that that most chicks hated this show and it offended them. Butterfly looked up at the TV. I knew she was going to yell at me.

"I love this show! It always puts me in a good mood." She said smiling.

"What? You like this show? But most girls hate this show."

"Well I'm not like most chicks." She said staring at the TV.

She just called herself a chick too? I thought that most girls hated that too. She was starting to remind me more and more of Sari.

Ratchet came in looking grumpy, like always. He saw Butterfly and me holding each other and he gave me a look.

"If you two love bots have time, I think I'd better have a look at Butterfly after that hit." He said still giving us a look.

Butterfly giggled and blushed. She got up and followed Ratchet. Bulkhead came in and sat next to me.

"Hey little buddy." He said.

"I'm not little…"

"But you're my buddy! So what are you doing?"

"Watching South Park." I replied.

"So do you like Butterfly? I mean, I saw you two out here! I know what's going on." Bulkhead said with a smirk.

"Wh- what do you mean? Nothing is going on. I- I mean we're only friends." I accident stuttered.

"Yeah, okay. I doubt that." He said rolling his optics. "You like her, don't you?"

"Well she's cute. But I doubt she feels the same."

"Well she was the one who started clinging to you." He argued.

"She's just feeling lonely today. She just needed a friend is all." I argued right back.

"She can lie you know."

"I guess you're right, but doesn't seem like the type to lie." I said hoping to convince him."

"Nether did Sari." He said.

I thought it over. Sari did lie that one time. But just because Sari lied that time didn't mean Butterfly did too.

"What about me?" Sari asked, coming out of wherever she was.

"We were talking about some things you did when you were little." Bulkhead said, being smart enough for once to cover up what we were really talking about

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like that time when you lied about the illegal races." Bulkhead said. I could tell he was still a little hurt about that.

"Oh yeah, hey I said I was sorry about that!" she said trying to get Bulkhead to change the subject. I couldn't say I blamed her. I was part of that too.

"Yeah, I know." Bulkhead said.

No one said anything else so she just went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Thanks for not telling her." I said.

"No problem, I could imagine her laughing at you all day, then end up telling Butterfly probably."

"I'd never here the end of it!" I sighed.

"Yeah, well I'll let you keep watching your show." Bulkhead said leaving the room.

All I could hope was that Butterfly couldn't hear anything that we were saying…

**121212121212121**

**Yes! Another bad place to stop! At least I had a little longer chapter than I usually do. Tell me if you liked having Bumblebee tell the story a little bit. I thought it was a little fresher. I might put him telling the story every once in awhile. The next chapter is going to be Butterfly's point of view. I already have it planed out but I really hate it when people change the points of view right in the middle of the chapter because sometimes I don't notice it and I can get really confused. I'll warn you before each new chapter.**


	18. Sneaking Out

**I'm really excited about this chapter! I've been wanting to post this for a while. Now I think I've found the right place in the story to put it! I hope you enjoy! This one is Butterfly's POV by the way.**

**1212121212121**

"Well, it looks like there wasn't any serious damage. After a while your processor ache should go away." Ratchet said.

"Thanks." I said getting up.

Ratchet seemed like he was about to ask me something but I tried to get out of there as quickly as I could since I figured it would be something about what's up between Bumblebee and me. I went out into the front and I saw Bumblebee looking miserable.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Bumblebee jumped from not expecting me to be out here.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

I was about to tell him that I didn't believe him when Prime came out.

"You better stay here another night Butterfly. Megatron said he would be back when you didn't expect it and he would most likely come when you were with your family."

"That's fine by me. It's boring at my house anyway." I said.

"Well, we still don't have a room for you, so Bumblebee, if you don't mind, could Butterfly stay with you another night?" Prime asked Bee.

_Yes! _I said in my head.

Bumblebee looked at me, then back at Prime, then back at me again. "Um, sure."

Did I do something wrong? He suddenly seemed nervous around me. I was starting to worry.

"Is everything okay?" Prime asked Bumblebee.

"Uh, yeah I'm just thinking about this new game I got. It's not that good and I'm worried I got ripped off." He said.

Well that made since, I always got really depressed if I thought I got ripped off on a game.

"Okay, well I guess I won't be able to help you there." Prime said walking off.

"Sorry about that game, I know exactly how you feel." I said trying to make him feel at least a little better.

I figured I'd better call my mom really quick just to let her know I wouldn't be back that night. I pressed I few buttons on the side of my head and I immediately got a "Hello?" from my mom.

"Hi mom, is it okay if I stay the night at my friends house?"

"But you hate sleepovers." She said questionable.

"Yeah, well we're just having a lot of fun and the time is going really fast and figured that I'd better stay the night so we don't have to worry about me being late to come home."

"Okay, what did her mom say?" she asked.

"She said it was okay."

"Do you want me to bring you over your pajamas?"

"You know me, I won't use them while I'm over here. I'll get too tired to put them on. The same goes for brushing my teeth." I said hoping she wouldn't try to come over.

"Okay. Well I better go." She said.

"Okay bye." I hung up.

It was probably about eight at night by now so I figured it would be getting dark soon. I tried to shut my brain down to relax since I'd probably have to go to bed as soon as it got dark. I had to make up for sleeping in so late some how. I just sat there with Bumblebee and watched South Park. Enjoying every moment with him.

"So thanks for letting me sleep with you another night." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Hm? Oh yeah, no problem. I kind of like sharing a room with you." He replied.

"You do? Why's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess it was nicer to wake up to your voice instead of Bulkhead's stomping." He said.

"I have a little brother who likes to jump on me in the morning."

"Was he alone when you came here the first time? How old is he?"

"He's three and he was at our grandma's house, so no I didn't leave him there."

"Okay, I at least knew what a brother was. But what the slag is a grandma?" he asked.

"Its someone who is old and they are the mom to your mom or dad." I explained.

"Human relationships confuse me."

"Well you still have a lot to learn. Like do you know what an uncle is?"

"A what?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I'll save that for another time." I laughed.

"Hey you two, you should get to bed before you have another all nighter." Ratchet said coming in.

"But it's not even dark out yet." Bumblebee complained.

"Well that's not my problem" Ratchet said going into the other room.

"Well I guess we better do what he said." Bumblebee sighed, not being in the mood to charm his way out of it.

I followed Bumblebee into his room and we both laid down. Neither of us talked to each other since we were terrified Ratchet would start yelling at us. We weren't tired either so we just stared at the ceiling. After awhile it got dark. I looked at a nearby digital clock and it read 10:30. I sighed. It was summer so I was use to staying up late and sleeping in late.

"Are you bored yet?" Bee asked.

"Yet? I've been bored." I answered.

"Well everyone should be asleep by now. Have you ever snuck out?" he asked.

"What? No, but won't they be mad if they find out?" I said a little panicked.

"No, as long as your quiet." He said standing up.

I sat up so I could think whether or not I should do what he asked. He held a hand out which made it harder to resist the offer. I had a sudden urge to grab it and beg him to kiss me but I resisted. I took hold of his hand and he immediately started to run towards the door.

I let him lead since he still was holding my hand and it was dark and I couldn't see anything. In no time we were outside.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, forgetting that he was still holding my hand.

"Well it was your idea, so wherever you want." I said.

"You're helpful, I don't know, you want to just drive around until we think of something?" he asked.

"That sounds good." I said happily.

It was just as he was about to transform that he realized that he was holding my hand. He looked at me wide eyed and I returned a smile as if to say, "it's okay". I transformed as he did and we drove around the town. We found a big crowed of people with a lot of colorful lights. We both were obviously into the same stuff and we were easily distracted by colorful and shiny things. It was a fair with good, live, music and lots of video games. Bumblebee and I were in heaven. A few people stared at us. I wasn't use to being stared at yet. I'm sure it happened a lot since the Autobots were famous.

A little boy came up to me and stared at me.

"Are you new? I don't remember a girl robot. I hate pink, why are you pink? Pink is a girl color so I knew you were a girl. Do you like candy? I like candy. My mommy buys me lots. It tastes good. Do robots eat candy? I wish that-"

"Come on Billy, its not nice to ask so many questions." His mom finally came in.

"Does this usually happen?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll get use to it." Bumblebee answered. "You'll probably be asked the most questions since people don't recognize you yet."

"Oh boy!" I said sarcastically.

Bumblebee smiled and we continued to go on. There were almost all teenagers here. There were no little kids here except that one; they must have been with an older boy or something. I was having way too much fun to care. There were all kinds of demos to soon to be releases and the music was still good. Most of the time when you went to a place like this there would be one or two good songs and the rest were crap.

Soon we got done with the demos and played them all about ten times each. We decided to do something else. We just drove around in another big circle until we found something interesting. The city just seemed to kind of die.

"How long did we stay there?" I asked.

"I don't even know what time it is." He said.

I looked at a clock on a building. It was 1:58 in the morning.

"We better get back before we get caught." I said staring at the clock.

"Okay." He said disappointed.

"I wish we could stay out longer, but with everyone worrying that Megs going to come kill me any second I'd probably get us both killed for doing something like this."

Bumblebee just kind of gave me a mumble to say "okay". I transformed and I let him lead since I really didn't know where I was going.

Instead of going back to the base he lead me to the lake.

"What are we doing here? Ratchet will probably be checking to see if we are actually there any time now." I said worried since I knew that they didn't know me very well and I didn't want them to think I wasn't going to respect them.

"Well I thought we could just hang out here for a bit." He said.

"We got to get back! Can we do it tomorrow? I'm sorry, I just don't want everyone thinking I won't listen to them and get into a load of trouble that will most likely let me be a sitting target for the Decepticons. Any other day we can come back, I promise."

Bumblebee didn't move. Was he mad at me? I thought that he wouldn't want to be caught either.

"Are you mad? Why don't you answer me?"

I was staring to worry. I knew Bumblebee was a talker and had an answer for everything, no matter what mode he was in.

He immediately fell backwards, almost looking lifeless. I could see smoke coming from his chest plate and a purple glow coming from it. I held my breath and instantly began to cry. I ran over to him and keeled next to him.

"Oh god! Bumblebee! Bumblebee!" I put his head next to my spark, feeling my hot, organic tears run down my faceplate and onto his. "BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed.

… No answer

**1212121**

**MUAHAHAHA! A long chapter AND a cliffhanger! You weren't expecting that now were you? And Butterfly can cry even in robot mode because she's techno organic. So I thought that for some reason if someone didn't know that I would tell you. So she is in robot mode throughout this entire chapter. Yep. I didn't think I could do it! But I did! Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**


	19. The Monster Unleashed

**I got the Wreck- gar toy today… yep.**

**12121212121212**

Bumblebee seemed lifeless in my arms. I tried to control my tears so that I could lift him up and bring him back.

"I told you I would attack when you least expected it, Autobot!"

I looked up from Bumblebee's face to where the voice was coming from. Megatron was floating in the air with a smirk on his face. I desperately wanted to get up and wipe it off but I knew that's what he was wanting. So I just sat there helplessly. I ignored it best I could and turned my attention back to Bumblebee.

"Please don't die, please don't die." I whispered to him with even more tears falling on his face.

His hand twitched as if to try and answer me. Megatron got tired of waiting for me and came at a face first charge. I jumped up into the air. I did a backwards flip in mid-air and kicked him in his faceplate. He didn't think I would respond to a fight and fell backwards in surprise. He gave me an angry, irritable look, but instead of fighting back he retreated. I was expecting a fight. He must have figured Bumblebee would have been damage enough for me in one night. He probably had a greater plan for me and didn't want to ruin them. For now, I didn't care. All I cared about was Bumblebee.

I flew back down to his side and was holding him in my arms once more.

"It's going to be okay." I didn't know if I was more trying convincing him, or myself.

As fast as I could, I flew back to the base. I could feel the impact and pressure on my face. I had no idea at all how fast I was going, but I heard the sound barrier break. I probably killed a few small animals and insects on the way since I could feel warm blood splatter all over my face several times. I would usually care a lot more, but for right now, they weren't my problem.

I finally arrived at the base, but no matter how fast I was going, it didn't seem to be quick enough. I was trying to run inside when something tripped me and Bumblebee went flying through the air. I tried to get up to catch him before he fell but something was holding me down. I kicked my feet to try to get whatever it was off. It was too strong. I even heated up my feet to try and melt it off. It was useless.

I looked down and this strong, blue glowing rope was tied around my feet. I figured it wasn't made by humans. The more I struggled the tighter it got.

Megatron stood over me in victory and I could here Bumblebee land with a thud. I closed my eyes with only one hope that he was okay.

Megatron put some cuffs on me and it felt like my body suddenly stopped working. In fact, it did, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"NO! BUMBLEBEE!" I cried.

I could hear a menacing laugh coming from behind me. Megatron stood in front of me with a dieing Bumblebee in his hand.

"Since you seem to be so attached to him, I thought I could let you suffer before I killed you." He said, he knew he had obviously won.

I could feel even more tears weld up in my eyes and an anger that I had never felt before rise inside me. Then, before I could think of anything, everything went black.

I don't know what had just happened, but I woke up free from the cuffs, holding Bumblebee, with Megatron gone, and I was out of breath.

It didn't really matter what happened, but I just wanted to get Bumblebee help. I ran inside and started screaming.

"RATCHET! RATCHET! EVERYONE GET UP!" I screamed, the mix of tears and blood burning my optics.

"I thought I told you to-" Ratchet began but cut himself off from the sight of me, not even noticing Bumblebee yet.

He looked me up and down with wide optics and finally noticed Bumblebee.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked.

"Help him!" I said ignoring the question.

Prime and Bulkhead came out drowsy, but Prowl came out fully awake. They all three instantly looked at me, thinking I was the hurt one but noticed Bumblebee being the one laying down.

Optimus gave me a look. Since I was new and I came from the Decpticons I knew he instantly thought I did it. He saw my tears gleaming in the light and figured out that they were tears of pain, not happiness.

I stood by Bumblebee and held onto his hand tightly. Ratchet brought up his spark beat and I could see it was fading. How could a night of so much fun bring so much pain? I tried not to cry again since I knew it didn't help, but I couldn't help myself.

"Call Sari, she'll know what to do. It will be a lot faster then if I figure it out, and he doesn't have time for me to do that." Ratchet ordered.

After about five minutes Sari came over to help. I could hear her gasp and she began to cry just as easily as I did. She let her powers go to work and she gave Ratchet the orders of what to do.

I held my breath the entire time and I didn't leave Bumblebee's hand for anything. After awhile, Bumblebee's pulse started to come back. I started to breath a little better, but I was still worried. It was only after about ten minutes did he open his eyes again. I gasped from being able to see his beautiful blue eyes again. I crumbled like paper and instantly hugged him and put my face close to his and I caressed his faceplate, tears of joy blinding me instead this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I cried, not really knowing what I was apologizing for. He hugged me back and I closed my eyes. I honestly thought he wouldn't make it.

"It's okay, what are you saying sorry for?" he said weakly.

"I could have prevented this, I could have stopped him." I said finding a reason to say sorry.

"Stop who?" Prime asked.

"Megatron! He told me he would attack when I least expected it and he did." I explained, "What were you doing out there? Why did you go to the lake?" I asked Bumblebee.

"I, I don't really know I just sort of lost control and I started going for the lake instead of the base. I tried to turn back and I heard you trying to get me to go back. The more I struggled to listen, the harder it was. Then, well I don't really remember what happened after that." He said.

"He shot you! I thought you died!" I said, starting to calm down a bit.

"Well I guess that makes us even now." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You worried me first, so now I worried you!" he answered, I giggled in response. "What happened to your face?" he asked.

"I was trying to get to the base as fast as I could, I might have killed a few animals and insects on the way because I was going to fast."

Prowl made an angry noise. I could tell he was probably going to beat the crap out of me for that. I saw Sari also calm down a bit and she also got up to hug Bumblebee.

"What about the burn marks?" Bulkhead asked.

"Burn marks?" I asked back. "Well I blacked out for a second. That might have something to do with it."

I felt my face, I could feel them. I really wish I knew what had happened.

"Why would he attack Bumblebee instead of you?" Prime asked.

"I don't know." I think I already knew why though.

He knew that I had feelings for Bumblebee and that he was my weak spot. If he didn't attack me though, he must know something that I didn't. I must be more powerful and dangerous than I thought. I would be a really easy target. I'm small and I'm a girl. I wouldn't be too hard to kill.

If I was powerful enough to scare Megatron, then the only thing that was my responsibility now was to protect my friends, no matter what the cost.

**1212121**

**YESH! Another bad place to stop! I couldn't really think of anything else but since the last chapter had a cliffhanger I figured I'd be nice and not wait any longer to think of more stuff to cram into this chapter. By the way, when I made Butterfly black out it WAS NOT out of laziness. I have a very good, awesome reason for that. You'll see what I mean more toward the middle of the story. Yes, that's right, this is still the beginning of this fanfiction. This is probably going to be very long.**


	20. Butterfly Prototype

Here is a **PROTOTYPE **of Butterfly. I need to clean it up a bit though. Feel free to comment on it!

.com/art/TFA-Butterfly-Prototype-140618304


	21. Writer's Block 2

YESH! Another writers block!

MORE RANDOM THINGS THAT COME TO MAH HEAD!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!

Bumblebee- AH! MAH NIPPLES HURT! THEY HURT WHEN I TWIST THEM!

Me- O_O YOU DON'T HAVE NIPPLES!

Random kid- Silly Rabbit! Trix are for-

Rick James- RICK JAMES BITCH!

Me- HOLY BAJEASUS! ITS RICK JAMES!

"gets out shot gun and shoots him down"

Random kid- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?!

"shoots kid down too"

Me- YAY! We're alone again Bumblebee!

Bumblebee- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me- Fine! Then I'm going to start singing!

MAH POKEMON BRING ALL THE NERDS TO THE YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE "YOU WANA TRADE CARDS?" DAMN RIGHT I WANA TRADE CARDS!

… You wana hear the song that never ends?

Bumblebee- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Me- IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY?

Bumblebee- You wana play a game?

Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Butterfly comes in and puts a gun to mah head"

Me- NOOOO! I CREATED YOU! WE ARE THE SAME PERSON WHEN YOU'RE IN HUMAN MODE!

Butterfly- WWWWHHHHAAATTTT?????

Yeah, you can tell I didn't take my time on this and this is pretty much what goes through my head almost everyday…


	22. Slow Dancing

**I FINALLY found Starscream today! I feel proud of myself now… By the way, they are canceling the toy line now. Damn it! I was excited about that Voyager Class Bumblebee! Why do they do this to me? Oh well, I got these two books that explain some of the empty places in seasons one and two. That should hold me off for a bit. I got the last one too. **

**Have you noticed that the author's notes really most of the time has nothing to do with the story?**

**12121212 **

"So what were you two doing out there in the first place?" Ratchet asked eyeing both of us.

I just realized that we were busted. Of course, the first night I get caught. I looked at Bumblebee, hoping that he would be able to charm us out of it.

"Well, I just suddenly woke up and started going to Lake Erie. Megatron must have been controlling me or something. Then I woke up Butterfly and she tried to get me to turn back but I kept going. She followed me to try and get me to come back." He said, reading my mind.

I looked back at Ratchet to see if he believed it. He seemed to tired to ask questions so he just accepted the answer. I guess it seemed believable enough.

"Well, now that everything is okay, I'm going to go back to sleep." Ratchet said returning to his room.

"Are you going to be okay, Bumblebee?" Prime asked.

"Yeah, I should be." He answered.

Prime went back to his room and Prowl followed. He still seemed mad about me killing the animals and insects so he went back without a word.

"I have to go tell my dad what happened. He was pretty worried about what happened too." Sari said, getting up from hugging Bumblebee. She waved a goodbye and flew out the door.

"Are you okay little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee went red in the face and said, "I'm not little."

"Yes you are, and I think it's cute!" I said happily, it wasn't until I heard Bulkhead snickering behind me that I realized that I said it out loud.

This time, I went red in the face. Bumblebee smiled at me.

"Well at least _someone_ likes it." Bumblebee said, admitting him being small.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed." Bulkhead said with a yawn.

After I made sure no one was listening in I turned to Bumblebee.

"Thanks for not telling him what really happened." I said, getting up from hugging Bumblebee.

"No problem. Whether I was dieing or not, Ratchet would have killed me if he caught me sneaking out. " He said. "So what do you mean you blacked out?"

"Well, all I remember was running and trying to get us inside the base. Then something tripped me. A rope was tied around my feet and you were flying through the air. Then you crashed into the ground and Megatron put these cuffs on me."

"Those are stasis cuffs. I'd avoid those if I were you." He interrupted.

"Anyway, I tried to get free and then he grabbed you. He said he was going to kill you before killing me. Then, that's all I remember."

"So you passed out and Megatron just decided to not kill us?"

"Well no, I didn't have these burn marks before. I think I was fighting, but I don't really know." I said.

"How could you fight while you were knocked out?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

Bumblebee got off the bed. He was just like me when I got shot in the back of the head, he could barely walk. He fell over and knocked me down in the process. He landed right on top of me and we were face-to-face. We both blushed but nether one of us made a move to get up.

"Hey Bumblebee, I forgot… WOAH!" Bulkhead said stopping dead in he tracks. His optics were wide and his mouth was wide open.

"We weren't doing anything! I just tripped is all." Bumblebee said nervously.

"I KNEW IT!" Bulkhead yelled in excitement.

"Knew what?" I asked finally making the first move to get up.

"Um, nothing. I, uh, better, just, uh, get my thing that I forgot and, um, go away." Bulkhead said walking slowly to get what he forgot.

Bulkhead quickly ran out of the room and Bumblebee got up, still blushing.

"Um, that was awkward." Bumblebee said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah it was." I said walking into Bumblebee's room.

What exactly did Bulkhead mean by he "knew it"? Knew what? I was too exhausted to think about anything and just laid down.

I felt Bumblebee lay next to me. I quickly fell asleep without a word. When I woke up, I was still very tired. I just wanted to go back to sleep when I suddenly I was pushed on the floor.

"AH! What the French, toast?" I looked up grumpily to Bumblebee's very happy face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Revenge! I'm guessing you're not a morning person, are you?" he said, snickering to himself.

I got up from the floor and glared at Bumblebee. He only replied with a smile. I gave him a light punch in the arm and I smiled back at him.

I left the room with Bumblebee behind me. I was pushed back on the ground again face first. I looked angrily back at Bumblebee.

"It wasn't me." He said shrugging.

I looked around and saw Prowl hanging on the doorframe above Bumblebee. He started glaring at me.

"I knew you would get me back for that." I said getting up and facing him.

"For what? Am I missing something here?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"He's just mad at me for kill those things." I said still staring at Prowl.

"You should have been more careful." Prowl said angrily.

"Hey, it was dark, so I couldn't see anything. Bumblebee was also dieing and he didn't have much time." I said arguing.

Prowl wasn't in the mood to argue so he just got down from the doorframe and left without a word.

"Don't worry, that's how he was with me when he first joined the team. He even tacked me a one time." Bumblebee said.

"I wonder if he has anything planned for me." I said "Hey I got to go. My parents will be wondering where I am soon. I'll be back later but I got to make sure my parents don't go looking for me."

"Okay, I'll tell Prime." Bumblebee said.

"Thanks." I said waving goodbye.

I flew back to my house within no time. I transformed back into a human. My Autobot symbol was glowing in the sunlight, I could only hope that my parents wouldn't ask about it.

I went up to my door and rang the doorbell. My mom answered the door.

"Hi mom." I said coming in.

"Did you have a good time at your sleepover?" she asked.

"Yep, thanks." I answered.

"Hey, where did you get that necklace?" she asked.

_Damn._ I said in my head.

"We went to the mall and I thought it was unique so I bought it on sale." That was probably the worst lie ever. I didn't even usually buy things at the mall.

"Oh, neat." My mom said reaching to grab the necklace so she could look closer.

I dogged backwards and avoided her hand. If she saw that it was in my skin she'd have a heart attack.  
"I'm going to feed the fish now." I said make a distraction so she wouldn't reach for it again.

I turned around and made my way to the fish tank.

"You know school is starting in two weeks." My mom said from the other side of the room.

"Oh really?" I said, dreading the thought of school.

"Yeah, so are you ready to go back?" she asked.

"No." I answered.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Well why don't you want to go to school?" she asked.

"Almost Any American kid hates school, mom." I answered.

She just started at me.

"By the way, is it okay if I go to my friend's house again today?" I asked.

"Whose house?" she asked.

I was tired of lying so I decided to answer as closely to the truth as I could, "My new friend Sari's house." I replied.

"I guess." She said with a sigh.

"I got to eat breakfast first." I said.

I went to the pantry and just ate cereal from the box. I was out of the door no time. I decided to just walk. I wasn't in as big of a hurry since it was still early in the morning. It was very nice out today. I could understand why Prowl liked nature so much, but what I didn't understand was why he had to punish me for something I couldn't really prevent. It didn't really bother me though. Most of my friends at school were guys, so I was use to getting hit or pushed or tripped.

I still wanted to know what Bulkhead meant. Did he mean he thought that Bumblebee and I were dating? Did Bulkhead know something that I didn't? Maybe he just knew that I liked Bumblebee and he assumed that I had told Bumblebee or something. I was really confused. I really shouldn't let it get to me though.

I started to concentrate on my surroundings. It would be a great day for a fight. I also couldn't help but to feel these sudden surges going through my head telling me to cause some violence. What was happening? Why were Decepticons trying to get me in the first place? Was I really a threat to everyone just because I'm part Decepticon? Would there be a certain time limit to where I would be transforming to a Decepticon? I had so many questions, and so far, none of them were going to be answered.

I began to realize that I was losing concentration and tried to quickly gain it back. I must of really lost concentration because I didn't even know that I was in the front of the base. As I walked in everyone was, again, doing what they usually do. Only this time, I noticed Bulkhead painting.

"Hey Bulkhead, what are you painting?" I asked.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. They always come out terrible." He said getting angry at his painting.

I looked it over. It wasn't that bad. He looked like he was painting in Pablo Picasso's style.

"Well everyone has their one style. Yours is very unique, I like it." I complimented.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He said.

"No, it looks like Pablo Picasso. He was a very famous artist." I said.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

I transformed into robot mode and walked over to one of the Autobot's computer. I searched for his paintings and they instantly came up. Bulkhead scanned them over.

"And he was famous?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered.

Bulkhead ran over to Bumblebee excitedly and yelled "SUCK ON THAT, BUMBLEBEE!"

"Huh?" he asked.

He led Bumblebee over to the computer and showed him the painting.

"See? This was by a famous artist! My paintings look just like his! So now my paintings don't stink anymore!" Bulkhead gloated.

"And you found this where?" Bumblebee asked.

"Me." I said.

"Oh, hey Butterfly. When did you get here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just a little bit ago." I answered.

"Well, now that you've showed this to Bulkhead, I guess we'll never hear the end of it." Bumblebee sighed.

"You're welcome." I smiled at Bumblebee.

"Yeah, thanks." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

Bumblebee left to go continue whatever it was he was doing. Which left Bulkhead and I alone.

"So, what were you two _really_ doing when Bumblebee said he "tripped"? Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing. He really did just tripped." I said.

"Yeah, okay." Bulkhead said as he walked away to continue painting.

Prime walked out and turned to me.

"Hey Butterfly. The mayor called us earlier today and invited us to this event tonight. He never really said what it was but I was wondering if you would like to come. That would be a good chance for the people to maybe recognize you." He offered.

"Sure. That might help with little kids not asking questions whenever I'm in robot mode." I answered.

"Yeah, I remember when we first came here. They ask too many questions. I don't really know how to answer most of them." He smiled.

I smiled back at him. "I don't like being asked why I'm pink. I don't even know why I'm pink."

"Well maybe you'll luck out and someone will ask that and you can let everyone know that you have no idea why." He replied.

He walked away to return to watch to see if there was any danger in the city.

I tried to find Bumblebee. It wasn't hard since he was sitting on the couch again playing video games. I could tell it was a new one since he was really into it.

"What new game did you get?" I asked.

"Prototype." He answered.

"I love that game." I said.

"Yep." He gave me a short answer since he was so concentrated.

"So are you coming to this thing that the mayor wants us to go to tonight?" I asked.

"Yep." Another short answer.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your game." I said getting tired of him just say "yep".

I figured that since I'd be in robot mode for the rest of today I wouldn't have to worry about formal cloths or anything. I was a little nervous. I'm sure that they were holding this event because everyone wanted to know who the new Autobot girl was. I would probably have a camera shoved in my face, forcing every answer out of me.

I decided to look for Prowl. Maybe he had another plan for me. I wanted to know what it was. I found him in his room. I was a little surprised to see a tree inside. He was hanging in the branches.

"Hey Prowl." I said.

"Come to tell me you killed something else?" He asked.

"No. I came to ask if you had anymore plans to destroy me." I answered.

"No, no plans. But I will when I come up with one." He smiled.

I laughed. I figured that he was hopefully joking. "Well I'm sorry. I just really care a lot about Bumblebee." I said.

"You what?" He asked.

"I mean, he's my best friend." I said quickly.

He eyed me suspiciously. "I guess I forgive you, just be more careful." He warned me.

Why did everyone look at me like that when I said something about Bumblebee? I know that _they_ all care about someone a lot and it doesn't necessarily mean that you like them like _that_. Well, it didn't matter anyway. I truly had a crush on Bumblebee and everyone knew it.

I walked out of the room, hoping that no one else would ask me anything having to do with Bumblebee. I decided to ask Prime when we were going to that thing.

He seemed to read my mind and over his shoulder he said, "We're leaving at seven."

"Thanks." I said continuing to walk.

I stepped out to see where Bumblebee was in his video game. As I walked out I heard him scream, "NOOO!" he obviously had just died.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"AH! Elizabeth Green won't die!" He complained.

"You just need patients." I told him.

"You've played this part before?" he asked.

"Yep, took two hours of not dieing to kill her." I explained.

"I'm not that patient." He complained.

"Neither am I." I said sitting next to him.

He sat up straight, he was trying to concentrate. I made sure to shut my mouth.

They were a very long two hours. He was starting to get angrier at each time she respawned. Finally he did it. He stood up in success and lifted his arms in the air.

"Yes! Finally!" he yelled.

He high-fived me in happiness. I looked at the clock to see how much time was left. It was five.

"You might be able to get close to the end. You have two hours left." I said.

"I'm going to try and beat it tonight." He said determined.

We played for another two hours. He just barely got the last boss when Prime came out and said it was time to go. We all transformed into vehicle mode and took off. By the time we arrived a lot of people starting rushing towards us, me especially.

We all transformed back into robot mode and started walking towards whatever it was we were invited to. I noticed a lot of people taking pictures of me. I tried to ignore it best I could.

As we walked in I noticed that it was a formal event. "Oh great." I mumbled to myself.

Just as I started to get around everything I got a phone call. It was my mom.

"Hi Paige. Is it okay if you stay the night there? Your dad and I are at diner and we just thought you could spend some extra time with your friend." She said.

"That's fine by me, I have to go, bye." I hung up quickly.

I shuttered at the thought of what they were really doing. I tried to erase the thought. The mayor walked up to me, followed by a woman.

"We noticed you were new to the team, what is your name?" She asked.

"Butterfly." I said shaking both of their hands.

"Well, get up on stage. We have some people who want to ask you some questions." She said.

I went up on the stage, followed by all the Autobots. I saw Sari and her dad in the audience.

Immediately, just as I had predicted a camera bot was shoved in my face for several news channels.

"So, Butterfly. How did you get down here?" One human asked.

"I, um, was assigned a mission to come help my fellow Autobots with the growing Decepticon threat." I lied.

I looked back at Optimus to see if that was okay. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Are you enjoying Earth?" another one asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey, my little boy wanted me to ask you why you were pink." A woman called out.

I looked at Prime again; he had a grin on his face.

"I have no idea." I answered.

She looked angrily at me. Was she really expecting a good answer? Suddenly everyone just started asking at the same time. I could barely here anyone.

"Hey, one at time please." I said, hoping they would listen.

"What do you think of Sentinel Prime, who was here recently?" One asked.

Who the slag was Sentinel Prime? I looked at Prime he mouthed out the word "bad".

I turned back around. "He, uh, could use some manners." I guessed.

"That's for sure." I could here Prime say behind me.

The questions went on for at least an hour. Finally they were done. My voice was getting sore. Most of them were stupid questions too. Like what my favorite color was. What did that have to do with anything?

Sari ran over to me with her dad.

"Hello, you must be Butterfly. I'm Isaac Sumdac." Isaac greeted himself.

"Hi its nice to meet you." I greeted back.

"Well, I have something in the lab that I have to finish, so I have to go." He waved goodbye along with Sari.

The Autobots and I just kind of stayed against the wall. We didn't want to step on anyone and there was nothing for us to really do. There was some music playing, but since it was formal it wasn't my style. It wasn't classical, but it was still really slow. A small group of humans were dancing.

I could here Bumblebee let out a sigh. He was just as bored as I was. I knew he just wanted to go home and finish his game.

"So, what do you think of these kind of things?" Bumblebee asked.

"They're boring most of the time. I'm not really into formal things. Most of the time I just sit like I am now and be bored." I answered.

"Well when are you not bored at these?" he asked.

"Well sometimes its kind of fun to dance." I answered. "I've never actually danced to a slow song though. Just fast ones."

Bumblebee didn't say anything after that. He just leaned up against the wall. About ten minutes passed and I was ready to go back. Prime seemed to think that we should stay until it was over though.

"So um, Butterfly." Bumblebee said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I said looking at him.

"Would you, uh, maybe like to, um dance with me?" he asked, red in the face.

I smiled. "Of course,"

Did he know how to dance? I didn't figure that alien robots would know how to dance. Bumblebee grabbed my hand. He pulled me over to where the humans were dancing. He pulled me close and put his hands on my hips. He really did know how to dance! I was really impressed. I put my hands on his shoulders. We started moving out feet slowly.

"I guess all that TV has done you good." I smiled.

"Well, I need at least _one_ excuse." He smiled back at me.

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could imagine Bulkhead laughing at us right now. I looked over to see if was watching us. He was in fact watching us. He had a light smile on his face. I remembered Prowl also gave me a look earlier today. He also had a small grin.

I took my head off of Bumblebee's shoulder. He had a look of success on his face and his optics sparkled.

Our lips were so close. I desperately wanted them closer. Suddenly, a big light blinded us. We rubbed our optics and looked to see what happened. There were several camera bots in our faces taking pictures in every direction.

"Hey! Get out of here! Give them some space!" Bulkhead shooed them away.

Bulkhead ran over to us and tried to get them away, but instead they just started taking pictures of him. Some humans that were reporters came running to us from hearing the loud noises. They instantly started to take pictures of Bumblebee and me still holding each other.

Bulkhead tried to get rid of the humans too. It was no use. The more he tried to get them to stop, the more pictures they took. One human actually went as far as to start climbing on me to try get a better shot.

Bumblebee let go of me and picked up the human that was climbing me.

"Hey! Don't you ever touch her again!" Bumblebee yelled threatingly.

"Hey buddy! I don't want anything to do with your girlfriend! These pictures are just worth too much!" He said, clinging to his camera.

Bumblebee put him down on the ground angrily. More cameras were gathering up and Bumblebee had to shield his optics from all the light. I hid behind him. I could see Prime trying to make his way through to us with Ratchet and Prowl behind him. Ratchet got a couple of camera bots in his face and just grabbed them with his magnets and threw them to the ground so hard they broke in two.

"What is going on?" Prime asked, also being blinded.

"I don't know, they just all suddenly started taking pictures!" Bumblebee yelled over all the questions being asked and the snapping of the cameras.

"Let's go before this gets any worst." Prime said trying to get past all the humans.

Bumblebee grabbed my hand and followed Prime. I thought it was really sweet of him to help me out of here, but then I really wished he didn't because now everyone was following us and trying to get a picture of us holding hands.

By the time we got back to base it was eleven o clock. I was terrified at what was going to become of those pictures.

"Thanks Prime for getting us out of there." I said.

"I wonder what made those cameras go off like that." Prime asked

"I don't know." I lied.

Bumblebee and I instantly went to bed. We knew that everyone would want to ask us questions. I was surprised that Bumblebee didn't even want to finish his video game.

"Thanks for asking me to dance." I said as I laid down next to him.

"Thanks for letting me dance with you." Bumblebee answered.

"You're welcome." I said.

I kissed him on the cheek to thank him. We both instantly blushed and didn't say anything else for the rest of the night.

When I woke up I saw Bumblebee staring at the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to get up." He said as he started getting out of bed.

I followed him into the front room. We sat down on the couch and I turned the TV on.

"Our breaking story today! Robot love!" the news reported said excitedly as a picture of Bumblebee and me came up.

I gasped, "WHAT?"

**12121212121212**

**Ha! Lots of cute romance! I actually made a long chapter for once! I'm proud of myself. I might have Bumblebee's POV in the next one. I haven't decided yet. You'll know when the next chapter comes.**


	23. Shower time

**You're all probably wondering why this story is rated M. Don't worry, you're not going to be seeing anything having to do with making robot babies or anything like that. The story will be getting extremely violent. I would tell you why, but that would ruin a big part of it. So that's also the reason its in the horror category. My mom told me she actually wanted to read it since it was it was horror lol! **

**12121212121212112121**

I couldn't believe it! Now even the humans knew it! Hasn't anyone even heard of a secret? I looked down at Bumblebee. He looked terrified, but he wasn't looking at the TV, he was looking at my robotic skin. I looked at it myself and I saw steam rising from it. My emotions must affect my powers. I tried to cool down. Okay, so its just one channel. Who cares?

"Hey you guys! Look at what I found!" Bulkhead said holding a gossip magazine

The cover read "Hot, young, robot love".

"Heh, heh, you guys should be more careful." Bulkhead laughed.

He immediately backed off when he saw the steam rising from me again.

"Isn't it cute? Who knew that the heatless Autobots could love?" The news reporter said happily.

Bumblebee changed the channel.

"We found that the two youngest Autobots, Bumblebee and Butterfly have found love!"

Bee changed the channel again.

"We have a special interview of someone who actually got yelled at for messing with the Autobot's girlfriend!"

"Yeah, he got all mad at me and stuff. He like, thought I was going to, like, do sometin to 'er. Like, he was, like, back off and stuff." The man from last night said.

Bee got fed up and turned the TV off.

"How could this happen?" I said feeling stressed out.

I grabbed the magazine from Bulkhead angrily and I grabbed Bumblebee's arm. I began to lead him out the door.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to put a stop to this." I said angrily.

Already humans and camera bots were gathering around us as soon as we got outside. Some humans were hold magazines to us asking us to sign them.

Every camera bot that got in my face I automatically grabbed and crushed them in my hand.

"Hey! Hey! Down here! HEY!" This one guy yelled attaching himself to my foot.

"WHAT?" I said annoyed.

"What do you have to say to the world, sweetheart?" He asked holding a massive camera to my face to record me.

"I hate all of you! Leave us alone!" I said kicking him off my foot.

"Dear Primus! You sound like a Decepticon!" Bumblebee said alerted.

"You forget, I'm FROM the Decepticons." I whispered, knowing that if a single human knew that I'd be hunted down by all of them.

I made my way through the crowd; it was extremely difficult since they all kept gathering under my feet whenever I would take a step. This was just too much. I didn't understand why people were making such a big deal about this. I couldn't stand it anymore! I took Bumblebee by the shoulders and I flew up. I went as high as I possibly could and made my way towards a nearby gossip magazine factory. Bumblebee was dangling below me.

"You'd think we just ended all war or something the way these humans are talking!" Bumblebee said looking at the ground.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I said infuriated.

We soon arrived and seeing how the door was way to small for us I shot at the wall with my gun. It left a big enough hole for us to walk through; it was a pretty tall building.

All the employees looked terrified. They shook with fear.

"Who the slag is the owner?" I asked.

"In there!" One lady cried, pointing towards the door.

The owner automatically came out, she looked very pissed off.

"Okay! What did you guys screw up now? This is- " She stopped when she saw me.

I picked her up and looked her in the face.  
"Why are you spreading rumors about Bumblebee and me?" I asked.

"It makes good money, kid. Do you have any idea how much people love cheap shit like love between giant robots?" She said, folding her arms, not in the least bit showing any sign of fear.

I could tell she had been in this business for a while. She smelled of cigarette smoke and she looked like an 80s businesswoman.

"You had better stop these rumors now."

"Or what?" she pushed.

"I would say I'd kill you, but I can't do that."

"Then put me down before I call the police." She threatened.

I decided to listen to her. I didn't think that getting the police involved would be very good.

I backed out of the building, watching the fear of the humans. I felt disappointed in myself. I was no better than the Decepticons.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I can't help but to feel like I'm not an Autobot. It feels like I'm a Decepticon. We were just complaining about the humans making too big a deal about this. Well look at me, here I am, threating people that I'm going to kill them! Just because of a rumor!" I said, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, its okay. Prime had one of those days once. In fact, I think we all have had one of those days." Bee said, being careful not to come near me incase of a nearby camera.

"Maybe if I go home for a bit, the cameras will calm down." I offered.

"Its worth a shot." Bumblebee said.

I went back into human mode and Bumblebee went into vehicle mode. We both went into opposite directions. I was almost terrified to go home. My mom loved celebrity gossip. I'm sure she'd have something to say about us. As I got closer and closer to home I began to wonder if I was more Decepticon than Autobot. Ratchet did say I was part Decepticon. Was that back there my Decepticon colors showing? Would it be getting worse? I figured I'd better stop asking so many questions. They were never going to be answered.

I finally got to my door. It was unlocked so I walked in. My mom was watering plants.

"Oh hi Paige. Have you heard the news? Two of the Autobots are dating!"

"Don't be so sure mom."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"They're pretty mad about all the lies people are spreading." I said angered.

"How do you know that they're lies? They could just be saying that to cover it up." She said.

"They're lies, damn it!" I said getting furious.

"You're not allowed to use that sort of language in this house! Why are you so touchy about this?" she asked

"I'm just so fed up with you believing everything this stupid TV says!" I said getting angry.

She looked hurt. I could tell that I was going too far again. I just left it at that. I couldn't believe how much I was acting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get enough sleep last night." I said making up an excuse.

"Anyway, you're dad is going on a business trip. I have to go with him. We're going to be gone for a week. We already packed so we'll be leaving in an hour." She said.

"That's fine by me. Is my brother going to at our grandmas again?' I asked,

"Yes, so that way you can still be with your friends."

"Thanks." I said.

I could only imagine what my little brother would do if he found out that most of my friends were giant robots and that I was one too. I ran down to my room to call Bumblebee to tell him that my parents wouldn't be an issue for a while.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Bumblebee. My parents are going to be gone for a while. They'll be leaving in a little bit. So now I don't have to worry about my parents wondering where I am."

"Sweet, I'll tell boss bot." Bumblebee said happily.

We hung up and I decided to wait upstairs for my parents to leave. I sat on the couch and stared at my feet for an hour. My mom had the TV on the entire time with the news talking about Bee and me. I tried my best to not go crazy. There were some really crazy rumors that I knew that no one would believe. One rumor was that Bee and I had a robot baby. Okay, so where was the baby? And how the slag could robots have a baby in the first place? I was very confused at how anyone could believe most of this. Finally my parents left and I could turn off this nonsense. I was going to go back to the Autobots but I decided to take a shower first. I couldn't remember the last time I took one.

I went downstairs and striped down. I grabbed a robe and went into my bathroom. I turned the water on and took off my robe. I stepped in and started to soak my hair.

I heard a "Hey, what are you doing?" behind me.

I used my hands to cover myself up best I could and turned around. I immediately started screaming. I saw Bumblebee's head watching me over the shower curtains and he automatically started screaming too and he fell backwards with a crash.

I reached for a towel and quickly covered the rest of myself up. Bumblebee's head popped back up.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, terrified.

"Your parents forgot to close the garage." He answered

"How did you fit in my bathroom?"

"It was a really tight fit."

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, still terrified.

"Well you said your parents were gone and you hadn't come over for a long time and so I came over to see if you were okay." He answered.

"Haven't you watched enough TV to know to never walk in on a girl in the bathroom?"

He gave me a blank stare.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" I asked.

"No, not really."

"Well I'm naked underneath this towel, and I don't think that's something your optics could handle right now." I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well, its kind of stalkerish…" I said.

"Oh, you mean, like, um, okay, I'll leave you alone now." Bumblebee said, backing out of the room.

I couldn't help but to smile to myself. It was actually pretty funny. I put the soaking wet towel on the floor so I could put it in the dirty cloths. After I was almost done I heard a faint noise. I assumed it was Bumblebee again. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I made sure it was secure and wouldn't fall off. I turned around

"Bumblebee, what did I just…"

Instead of Bumblebee, I met face to face with another pair of gleaming red eyes.

**1221121212121212**

**Sorry, I had to put something about robot babies in there. Notice how the chapters are suddenly getting longer than they use to? I hope they stay that way…**


	24. Meet Starscream

**It feels like this story has been going too fast and it's lacking descriptive parts and some things are very dull… I'll try working on that. I also feel I haven't gotten Bumblebee's character right in some of the chapters. I'll work on that too.**

**121212121**

I staggered backwards. How the hell were all these giant robots getting into my bathroom? I was about to transform, then I thought that two giant robots wouldn't fit too easily.

A giant hand grasped me, and not caring what he broke, the Decepticon burst through my wall. He went at a running start down the street and then lifted into the air and began to fly.

I thought this was a perfect opportunity to transform and fight back. But I couldn't, he was squeezing me too tight that I was helpless. I was in a very uncomfortable position, mostly because I had only a towel covering me and now, I didn't even think that was holding anymore.

I also thought about heating myself up, but then what if he dropped me and I couldn't fly in human mode.

"Who are you?" I asked, realizing that I had never seen him before.

"How do you not know who I am? I am Starscream! The _true_ great leader of the Decepticons!" He gloated.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh you are, are you? Then why don't you get one of your followers to do your dirty work for you?" I asked.

"Well, um, that's a good question, but I shouldn't have to answer to useless techno-organic."

"Well if I'm so useless, than why are you kidnapping me in the first place?" I asked, knowing that he didn't think about what he was really saying.

"Well, um, SILENCE!" He yelled.

Wow, I was being held hostage, and I was really not scared at all. I was actually pretty entertained. Starscream landed in the middle of nowhere. He surprisingly let me down and I immediately transformed when I could feel my lungs again, terrified that he might see more than I wanted him to.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You underestimate your true powers, Autobot." He said, not really answering my question.

"Yeah, me and my good buddy, Megatron have already been through that." I answered, remembering that he told me something similar.

"Has he told you _exactly _what you can do?" He asked.

"No, he just said I didn't know what powers I had. What do you know?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk, "Aw, but that would ruin the surprise!"

"Well I already know I have strength, this heat thingy, I have three transformations, super speed, guns, and I can fly. Is there anything that I missed?" I asked.

"Oh yes, a big one. But I'll let you figure that out for yourself." Starscream answered.

"So, this is what you kidnapped me for? You didn't even want to try and get rid of me?" I asked.

"Like I said, I'll let you figure it out for yourself." He said right before he transformed into a jet and took off.

I did the same, only going the opposite direction. I headed straight toward my house so I could get some cloths on and fix my wall up. It wouldn't be too hard, I hoped.

I went through the opening in the wall and went to my bedroom. As I got dressed I realized that that was probably one of the weirdest things to happen to me so far. He could have easily killed me, he was frickin huge! Why was everyone saving me for later? What surprise? What powers? I just had more and more questions piling up by the hour.

I quickly fixed my wall; the heat and my strength got it done in no time. I began to wonder where Bumblebee was. He would have been able to hear the crash of the wall if he was anywhere near the house.

I went out into the front to see if he might have been here the whole time. Bumblebee was sitting in the front, playing on a PSP.

"HA HA! Suck on that zombies!" he yelled at it.

"Bumblebee! Do you have any idea what just happened?" I asked.

He gave me a blank stare. "I killed zombies while you took a shower?"

"No! Starscream came in and kidnapped me!" I said, not believing that he didn't know.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I heard someone come in my bathroom and I thought it was you again but it was really Starscream. He took me to some god forsaken place and told me I had a power that I didn't know about and he let me go!"

"Let you go? What? That's all he did? He didn't even point a gun at you?" Bumblebee asked, becoming more and more confused by the second.

"No, I'm just as confused as you. How didn't you hear the wall breaking?" I asked.

"Guess I got too distracted." He answered.

"Well, I guess we should go tell Prime." I said, transforming into a motorcycle.

We drove back to the base and I told Prime everything, he pretty much had the same reaction as Bumblebee.

"That doesn't seem like something Starscream would do." He said.

"I wonder what he meant by "surprise"." I questioned

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Prime said looking at me.

I looked at the ground. If the Decepticons wanted it, it must have been important. I didn't feel like I could trust myself anymore. At least I might be able to look forward to a night of video games with Bumblebee.

Now that I thought of it, I only had a week after my parents came back of summer. How was that going to affect me? Not much I hoped.

Nothing really happened over the week. There were no crimes, a camera bot or a human would come around every once in awhile whenever Bumblebee and I were seen outside together to take a quick photo or ask us a question. Other than that, Bumblebee and I really just sat around and played video games all day and watched movies.

It was the last day of the week before my parents came and still nothing cool happened. So Bumblebee and I just planed to play video games all day again. As we sat down we both reached for the same controller. His hand landed on top of mine. We both looked at each other in the optics and stared at each other. We quickly realized what we were doing and took our hands back. I tried to hide the fact that I was smiling and blushing.

Ratchet came into the room and stared at us. "Haven't you kids had enough? You've been playing all week!"

"No! I was one point away from beating Bumblebee's high score! I have to beat it!"

Ratchet rolled his optics and left the room. I could only imagine how bloodshot my human eyes were by now. It had been an entire week since I had transformed into my human mode, and I could feel my optics getting heavier each day.

The day went pretty fast. The night went by fast too. It was going on three in the morning and I couldn't take in any longer. I was way too tired and I could almost guarantee that I was going to have to help my parents with all kinds of crap.

"Hey Bumblebee, I think we better-" I passed out on the couch in mid sentence.

**121212121**

**This is NOT the end of the chapter, I'm switching from Butterfly's POV to Bumblebee's Point of view.**

**1212121**

I really wasn't expecting her to crash like that. Her organic half must have made her tired easily. I picked her up and began walking to my room so she could be a little more comfortable. I began to wonder why she still hadn't had her own room yet. Not that I wanted her to.

She told me earlier that she had to go back to school in a week. I wasn't too happy about that. She was awesome to hang out with, but she was going to ninth grade and she said there was supposedly a lot of work and she wouldn't be able to hang out as much. School sucks; whoever thought of it should really be sent to the stockade.

As I set Butterfly down she made a small sigh and opened her optics a bit but closed them quickly. I figured that Ratchet would come out anytime soon to yell at me again so I decided to join her. I went back out and turned everything off and then came back in.

As soon as I laid down, Butterfly turned over and put her arms around my chest plate and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and put my arms around her and put my head on top of hers. All I had to hope was that I woke up before her so that she wouldn't smack me for this. I quickly fell asleep with her in my arms.

When I woke up, I was lucky enough that I woke up before her. As soon as I was about to take my arms off of her I saw her open her opticsand she looked at me.

"Bumblebee?" she said, noticing what we were doing

"I, uh…" I really didn't know what to say, I was busted.

"Um, let's not tell anyone about this." She said stumbling out of bed.

"Works for me." I said, also getting up.

"Hey, um my parents will be coming home today, I better get going." She said.

"Okay, good luck with your moms obsession for gossip." I said turning around to leave.

I heard her giggle. "Hey, wait."

I turned back around and she came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks for this week, I had a lot of fun." She said.

"No problem."

She transformed into a jet and went home. It was actually pretty fun. She only got an hour of sleep every night. I guess her organic half couldn't handle it anymore.

I went out into the front room. Ratchet immediately got in my face.

"That's the last time you kids are doing that! I'm tired of waking every other minute to explosions! Besides, what if there was an emergency? You wouldn't have enough energy to do anything! Did you see how tired Butterfly was? She was…"

"Cool your circuits doc bot." I said, hoping he might lay off.

He glared at me but he turned around and started to watch the news. I sat down next to him. I noticed that the dude's mustache was twitching. That was creepy. It was really weird because I couldn't stop staring at it, no matter how hard I tried not to.

"So kid, what are you doing with Butterfly?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing, we were only playing video games." I said, wondering what he meant.

"Really? I saw you two last night. I was checking to see if you had actually gone to sleep and didn't sneak out again."

"We didn't sneak out! I told you that I…"

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know you guys snuck out that night." He said with a smirk.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't guess, I saw. Anyway, what are you doing clinging to each other like that?" He asked.

"Um, well, uh, it doesn't matter anyway."

"And why's that?" he asked.

"Well she doesn't know how I feel about her. She was asleep when she did that anyway. She might have been have been half awake or something and thought I was a random giant teddy bear."

"And you still don't think she likes you back?" Bulkhead said behind me, randomly coming into the conversation.

"No." I said.

"Don't be too sure about that kid." Ratchet said, going back to watching TV.

That guy's mustache was still twitching. "Ugh, They really need to get a new guy on here. This one is starting get creepy."

I tried to think of something else to get my mind of the twitching. I thought maybe I could pick Butterfly up on the first day of school. Even though I knew that she would be able to come home by herself I figured that she might like to talk about it or something.

I'd call her later today and see what she had to say.

When the last week of Butterfly's summer was over it was kind of quiet at the base. She said that she would love for me to pick her up. It was 2:15 and I figured I better get going.

I soon got to her school (because of my amazing speed) and there were still seven minutes left. I just parked in front, knowing that as soon as she came out she would recognize me.

After listening to music I heard the bell ring and kids started running out of the school like there was something chasing them. I saw Butterfly walk out calmly, but she looked really annoyed for some reason. She had pinktails in her human mode. I thought that was kind of weird for her since in the beginning she couldn't stand the thought of them.

She was followed by a guy that wouldn't shut his mouth. I was assuming he was one of her other friends she told me about. She stood close enough in front of me so that I could hear what they were saying.

"So why weren't calling me back this past month?" He asked.

"I've been busy John." She said edging towards my passenger door.

"Well we use to be best friends. What's wrong with you?" He asked, still getting closer to her.

"Nothing, I'm just having some problems at home." She lied.

"I think I know what will make you feel better." He said still coming closer to her.

"What?" She asked, getting very irritated.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her close. He put his arms around her and planted his dirty lips onto hers.

I knew I was too late…

**121212121**

**Awe, Bumblebot is jealous! I think this chapter was more fluff than realistic. By the way, I got a bonus chapter request; it was basically a porn chapter. I may not be able to do it. My mom has been really mad at me for some unknown reason and if she sees that, I'll be grounded for sure. I'll see what I can do though…**


	25. Please don't Leave me

**One of my friends drew a picture of Bumblebee and me! It's so cute! **

**If you really want to see go to DeviantART.**

**Then type in the search box **_**Just one kiss Bumblebee and Crazahfangirl12**_**. **

**She even got my pinktails that I wear practically everyday! **

**12121212**

Butterfly angrily pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, lifting her fist to punch him.

He grabbed her fist and tried to pull her close again. She tried her best to struggle away without using her strength to hurt him.

"'Comon baby, I know you have a crush on me. Don't be afraid because people are watching." He said trying to be smooth.

Without really thinking of what I was really doing, I transformed into robot mode. He didn't even notice though, he was too busy trying to get past Butterfly's hand trying to block his lips from hers.

I picked him up off the ground. "Lay off, can't you see she's not interested?" I asked.

I looked down at Butterfly, hoping she wasn't mad at me. I knew he was her friend. She looked terrified, as if I would actually hurt him.

**"**Holy shit! What the hell is this? This is your ride? An Autobot?" He asked Butterfly, noticing my Autobot symbol.

"Watch your slagin' mouth" I said, practically throwing him to the ground.

He got up, rubbing his butt. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked giving a look towards Butterfly.

"What do you care? Just get the hell out of here!" She said angrily.

"Why have him, when you could have someone's lips that you can actually reach?" He offered.

She kicked him right where it hurts. He fell in pain and he was obviously not going win any kind of fight with her. "I said, leave… me… alone…" she said through gritted teeth.

He scattered off, terrified for his manliness. Everyone was staring at us. Maybe she was really just blowing him off because she really didn't want everyone see her kiss him.

I decided to turn back to the base. I couldn't believe what just happened. I Iooked down at my feet as I walked out of the parking lot. I felt betrayed.

I heard Butterfly running behind me. "Bumblebee! Wait! Where are you going?"

I gave her the cold shoulder.

Once she knew no one was watching, she transformed into robot mode.

"Bumblebee!" She said still running behind me.

She grabbed my hand and forced me to stop.

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded; I could tell tears were gathering up in her eyes by the sound of her voice.

I still didn't say anything.

She wrapped her servos around me from behind.

"Please." She said, I could feel a hot tear run down my chest plate.

I turned back around and I also wrapped my servos around her too.

"I won't." I said closing my eyes.

We stood there for a couple minutes just hugging each other. She suddenly caressed my faceplate and she kissed my cheek passionately.

I guess doc bot was right. She really did like me back.

Our lips were very close. I looked her deep in the optics. We slowly started to move out lips closer and close our optics.

"I knew it! Now I can tell Paige you're cheating on her! Ha! Now she has to go out with me!" John said excitedly behind us. He turned around and ran away.

Butterfly and I looked at each other. We laughed a little and let go of each other.

"So how about that ride?" Butterfly asked transforming back into human mode.

"Sure thing! I promised, didn't I?" I said going into vehicle mode.

She smiled and I opened my door. She got inside and sat comfortably,

For once in my life, I wanted to go slow instead of fast. I think that this is the slowest I have ever gone. Butterfly didn't seem to notice though.

Someone honked behind me. I just realized how slow I was really going. Butterfly sat up.

"Don't they know that they're honking at the fastest thing on wheels?" She said.

I smiled to myself and started driving a lot quicker.

"Hey Bumblebee?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you mind if we hang out a bit? I don't think I can take my mom right now. She's been acting a little strange lately. I think its 'cause I'm in ninth grade. She's been freaking out about it."

"Sure." I said.

As we headed toward the base, a giant pile of garbage landed on top of me. I transformed into robot mode and I caught Butterfly in my hands.

"What's the big idea?" I asked, brushing the trash off me.

"I am Wreck-gar! I have a big idea!" Wreck-gar said happily.

"Not this guy again." I mumbled to myself.

He started throwing trash everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Butterfly asked still in my hands.

"I am having a big idea!" He yelled back at her.

"Can you maybe stop?" I asked, dogging a pile of garbage.

"I am Wreck-gar! I am maybe stopping!" He yelled, stopping throwing garbage.

"Be careful what you say around him." I mumbled to Butterfly.

Both Butterfly and I got a comlink from Prime. "Butterfly, Bumblebee, The Elite Guard is coming to Earth to see where Butterfly came from and if she's a Decepticon threat. They should be here shortly."

"Okay we'll be right over boss bot." I said transforming into vehicle mode.

**112121212**

**Sorry about the short chapter. My mind has been in other places and I knew if I made it too long when I couldn't think of anything it would turn out crappy. I'll make the next one longer. Oh, and I hope you liked Wreck-gar for a short appearance. I just had to randomly throw him in there for no reason. **


	26. Bonus Chapter 1 warning

The next chapter is going to be a **bonus chapter**. I'm only warning you about that because it is a **sex** chapter requested by girlrock250297. This chapter, or any other future bonus chapter will **NOT **affect the main story in any way.


	27. Bonus Chapter girlrock250297 request

**Heh, heh, Here's your bonus chapter girlrock250297!**

**121212**

**-------WARNING--------**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT**

I stood awkwardly in the shower, still covering up my body to hide it from Bumblebee.

"What are you doing in here?!" I yelled.

Bumblebee didn't answer. Instead, he gave me a sly, smooth look with a small smirk on his faceplate. He looked me deep in the eyes and began tugging at my towel.

"Wh- what are you doing?" I asked, beginning to blush.

He still didn't give me an answer but instead kept pulling at my towel. I willingly let go of it and he saw my nakedness. He had a grin of success.

I went into robot mode and tackled him to the ground. He rolled over and had me on the bottom. Our lips met and his glossa begged for entrance. I more than willingly allowed it. He put his hands on my back and slowly moved them down and squeezed my skid plate.

He moved his lips away from mine and began biting my on the neck drawing oil from bite marks. He was looking for the hot spot. I moaned when he was just above my breast. He knew he found it.

He started to go up and down hard. I moaned each time. I didn't know Bumblebee had it in him.

Just then, Starscream burst through my wall. "FOOLISH AUTOBOT! I… OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OH SHIT! AHHHH!!!" Starscream yelled tripping backwards over the hole he made in the wall.

He began screaming down the street. He tripped over a car and knocked himself out.

Bumblebee and I snickered to each other. He got off of me and laid down next me. He held me close and we started making out passionately.

**1212121**

**Lol this was a fucked up chapter! It's a huge twist to the "Meet Starscream" chapter. I hope you liked it girlrock250297! You made my imagination go in all kinds of wrong places for this! Sorry if it was too short, I figured that I might get even more carried away if it was any longer.**


	28. The Worst Date Ever

**Heh, last chapter never happened. This one will probably be very entertaining…**

**212121212**

**Butterfly's POV**

**121212121**

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode and drove towards the base, leaving Wreck-gar behind. It felt weird being inside a car now that I could drive myself. I knew the Elite Guard was important, Prime told me all about them.

We soon arrived and I got out of Bumblebee and went into robot mode. We walked inside to two unfamiliar bots. I saw Prime with a smirk on his face. I couldn't find out why though.

"Hey yo, I'm Jazz and this is Sentinel Prime." Jazz greeted.

"Hi, I'm Butterfly." I said.

I stood next to Prime and whispered, "What's the smirk about?"

"Um, hold on Sentinel. Butterfly got an urgent call from one of her friends earlier today I need to tell her what they said." Prime said leading me to the other side of the room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sentinel doesn't know you're a techno-organic. He can't stand organics. In fact, he's terrified of them!" He said, still with a grin.

"I think I might be forming a good prank then." I said, feeling an evil grin come on my faceplate.

"Just be careful alright, Sentinel doesn't really take a joke too well." He said walking back to the rest of the group.

I followed behind him.

"So, I guess we could just chill for a bit." Jazz said.

Everyone became less tense. Sentinel was eyeing me oddly, which made me uncomfortable. I started to walk towards Bumblebee's room. I thought I might have left one of my books in there from the other day and I wanted to go check.

"So…" Sentinel said behind me.

I jumped, not expecting him. "Um, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said stepping uncomfortably close to me. "You know, there aren't very many female Autobots. Maybe I could get you to a high ranking. You deserve better than all these junk heads." He stretched and in the process put an arm around me. I gave him a death look.

He didn't seem to get the message since he continued to say, "Maybe you'd like to go get some oil with me tonight."

I looked around desperately for something I could hit him with. I saw Prime looking in on us with the same evil grin I had earlier. I could tell what he was thinking. This was far better than the prank I thought up of.

I returned the grin to Optimus and returned back to Sentinel. I had to make this believable. I looked him deep in the optics and said in the smoothest voice I had, "Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you."

He didn't seem to believe I said yes. "Really?" He said, wide opticed.

"Well why not?" I smiled.

He smiled back and we returned to the front room. I could tell Optimus told everyone since they were all trying to hold back massive laughter, including Jazz. I was surprised that Bumblebee wasn't upset, seeing how angry he was about John.

I still can't believe John would do something like that. He was overly confident in himself and he was a prick. I couldn't stand the thought of him now.

I sat down next to Bumblebee and he had a huge smile on his faceplate. Sentinel sat next to me, acting all cool which made Bumblebee's smile grow even bigger. He was shaking from trying to control his laughter.

"I um, found your uh, book." Bumblebee said, still holding the urge to laugh.

He got up and led me to his room. He closed the door and let out all his laughter.

"Seriously? Ha ha! I've never even done anything like this! What are you going to do? Are you going to kiss him? That would be hilarious!"

"Now that you mention it, that would be funny and then right after I should transform into human mode. He'll have to sanitize his mouth for months!" I said also laughing.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do that. The dudes such a blowhard."

"You should all wait for me outside when we go and come out to see his reaction. I think we should get it on camera. Invite Sari too." I said.

Bumblebee started to call Sari. I left him and went back out in the front room.

Sentinel was still trying to act cool. He looked like he had just won a prized trophy. He probably hadn't had a date in awhile.

"So where's that book?" He asked in his "cool" voice.

"Oh it was the wrong one." I said sitting next to him.

It was already getting dark out. Time had gone really fast suddenly. It was already 7:00. I figured my date with Blowhard Prime would be starting soon.

Bumblebee came out with a grin. "Well, I think I'm going to update my iPod."

"I'd better go check the sensors. Ratchet, Prowl, you'd better come with me." Prime said

"I'll go check out the ships defenses." Jazz said

"And I have a painting I want to finish." Bulkhead said.

Everyone got up and went to opposite places, leaving Sentinel and me alone.

"So, uh I guess we should go." He said getting up.

I transformed into a motorcycle while he transformed into a truck. I followed him to an abandoned oil thing.

There were a couple barrels stacked on top of each other. He grabbed one for himself and handed me one. I opened it up and sniffed it. There was no way I was drinking this.

He sat casually on a large tire and said again in his cool voice, "So…"

"What?" I didn't figure he really knew what he should talk about.

"Um, so what do you think of Earth." He tried to start a conversation.

"It's cool." I said. It was hilarious that he had no idea how to start a conversation.

"Really? It's so gross! Er, I mean because of the Decpticons. Yes! If they weren't here it would be a great place to stay!" He lied trying to impress me. I smiled to myself and put a hand to my mouth to avoid laughing.

This was pretty much how all the things came out of his mouth went. He'd ask me something and then try to make me think he was perfect for me. Soon enough he had a little bit too much oil. He was starting to get drunk and slurring his words and what he was starting to be more open in what he was saying.

"So I says to her… yeah…" He said making absolutely no since at all.

"Wow, that's very interesting." I said, getting tired of him stumbling around and rambling.

It was going on 10. I figured my mom wouldn't take me being gone for so long too well.

"Well Sentinel, I guess we'd better get going. How about I give you a little something before we go?" I said remembering what Bumblebee said I should do.

I could hear Bumblebee chuckling and Sari getting out a camera. I could see everyone's optics staring at us from behind a crumbled wall behind Sentinel.

"Heh, heh. I knew you wanted to go to the top…" Sentinel said.

I saw Sari point her camera, waiting for his reaction. I leaned into him and gave him a passionate kiss. It was the worst moment of my life.

He looked pleased with himself.

"Oh hey, do you mind if you give me a ride home? I'm a little tired." I said

"What?" he asked.

I transformed into a human and he went wide opticed. "You- you're an organic?"

"Well what did think I was?" I asked.

He started to gag and Sari started taking pictures. Everyone came out laughing. He was trembling with embarrassment. He started to chug down oil to wash the taste out and spraying his mouth with disinfectant. Everyone continued to laugh and ran out of the place, screaming like a girl.

"Oh man, that was rich! I hope Sari got every picture she could." Bumblebee said as he drove along side me on my way home.

"Yeah, his face was priceless!" I said.

Bumblebee had his radio turned up high and his windows rolled down so I could hear it.

"That was probably worst than when John kissed me." I said, still angry about that.

"I'm sure." Bumblebee said.

One of my favorite songs came on. It was by Blink 182 called _I Miss you._

"Oh I love this song!" I said happily.

"Really? So do I." Bumblebee said turning it up.

I started to listen to the lyrics while Bumblebee and I sang along to them.

**121212**

**This part is much better if you listen to the song while you read. That's why I hinted the song name and who it was by.**

**12121212**

_"Hello there, the angle from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want, where you can always find me. And we'll have Halloween on Christmas, and in the Night we'll wish this never ends… we'll wish this never ends." _

It felt nice singing a song about love with Bumblebee. I was hoping that would be our theme song, where every time we heard it we had to sing it together.

We soon got to my house. I didn't really feel like going back inside. I just wanted to stay with my friends. I went back into human mode and reluctantly said goodnight to Bumblebee.

As soon as I stepped in, my mom immediately got in my face. "Where have you been this whole time? You needed to do chores! I can't do it all alone you know!"

"You don't even care if I was okay or not? What if I got kidnapped or something? And all you care about is me doing work?" I said feeling unloved.

"Well are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well then everything is fine."

"That's not the point!" I yelled, crying. "I'm going to bed!"

I ran to my room. I've been gone since school got out without even letting her know where I was and all she cared about was her having less work to do?

I was sure that there was much worst that could happen to me, but having your mom not even care if you were in trouble or not was not right.

I flopped on my bed and cuddled with a stuffed animal that was sitting in my closet.

I didn't want to sound like a crybaby. I was sure that maybe my mom was just having a rough day or something. She hopefully didn't really mean it that way.

I quickly fell asleep but woke up too early. My eyes felt weird from crying and waking up. I grumpily got out of bed and got ready.

I didn't even bother looking at my mom or saying goodbye, I just got on the bus and went to school. I only still rode the bus because I figured it might blow my cover if I came to school as a motorcycle.

As soon as I got in the hall, John started to following me.

"You look nice today." He said looking at my tan cargo skirt and my light camouflage long sleeved shirt that I wore on the night I became what I am today.

It exposed a little more "skin" then some of my other shirts and John instantly noticed starting down instead of my eyes which really bugged me.

"Hey, my eyes are up here. Not down there." I said getting his attention.

"Uh, yeah. So, did your boyfriend get that necklace for you?" he asked.

"Actually he did." I said remembering that just by Bumblebee touching the machine, it made it an Autobot symbol instead of a Decepticon symbol.

"What if I told you he was cheating on you?" He said getting another hopeful look in his eye.

"And what if I told you to buzz off?" I said.

"I really saw him! He was about to make out with this pink robot!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, okay." I said starting to walk away from him.

I felt his hand slap my butt. I jumped a little and turned around. I gave him the most threatening look I could think of.

"Don't you ever, do that again." I said, getting angry, figuring my Decepticon colors were about to show.

He gave me another daring look and smacked it again.

I dropped everything I was holding and grabbed him by his collar and held him in the air.

"Damn girl, you sure are strong!" He said causally.

Everyone stopped in their tracks to see if I would actually do anything.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you." I said throwing him across the floor.

I irritably picked my things up off floor and went to my class. People gave me weird looks. Rumors spread quicker than wildfire here. It wouldn't surprise me if word had gotten out already.

As soon as I got into class, I knew things weren't going to be getting any better by the look of things…

**1212121**

**I said I would have a longer chapter! This story is starting to get very sexual… lol! When I was creating the plot, it was never this perverted or cruel! **


	29. Bonus Chapter requests

**Yes, sorry that your going to have to read a whole chapter with only Authors notes again. I actually have the whole next chapter planed out but I'm starting to get a little bored with the story. I'm just worried that I won't be able to write good chapters and they'll just kind of get dull. **

**I've been feeling like writing something you guys want. I just feel like having fun with it. After my first bonus chapter, I had a lot of fun. And you can also tell that I'll take pretty much any request. So could you guys help me out and give some bonus chapters please? I'd really appreciate it! **

**Just anything cute you can think of! Oh, and since the story is about Butterfly and Bumblebee, all requests need to be about Butterfly and Bumblebee.**


	30. 2nd Bonus Chapter for girlrock2502297

**Ima tumor Ima tumor Ima tumor **

**Ima tumor Ima tumor Ima tumor**

**Oo ooo ooo**

**Ima tumor…**

**Sorry, I've been watching Family Guy. I just had to put a line in there…**

**Thanks to Girlrock250297 again for another request. This is a really good idea! I have no idea how Jetfire and Jetstorm feel about girls. They seem like they would be really big flirts and love girls. That's what I think anyway.**

**1212121**

Today was the day. I was finally going to beat Bumblebee's high score. We were planning a whole weekend together. We stalked up on the new video games that just came out. I just wanted to beat his score before we did anything though. I was always only one point away every time.

I packed up all my stuff and was on my way. When I got there, two unfamiliar bots were sitting on the couch and were playing video games.

"Ha ha! Brother! I'm kicking your skidplate!"

"No! I am kicking YOUR skidplate!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

They turned around and at the same time said, "Who are you?"

I was guessing this was the awkward silence part of meeting each other since no bot said anything.

I transformed into robot mode, "You might have heard some stories from Sentinel about me." I said.

"Butterfly! I'm Jetstorm." he said.

"We are a massive fan of what you did to Sentinel! I'm Jetfire." He said, taking my hand and kissing it.

I couldn't help but to blush.

"I see you guys met each other already." Bumblebee said coming out of where ever he was.

"Hey Bumblebee! You never said anything about her being cute!" Jetstorm said.

This only made me blush more.

Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Yeah, okay." He mumbled something to himself and sat down angrily, folding his servos.

I figured Bumblebee was having one of his moments so I ignored him. "What game are you guys playing?" I asked.

"We don't really know." Said Jetfire.

"We've just been pressing buttons at random."

"You don't know how to play video games?" I asked, "Bumblebee, you gave them a controller and they don't even know how to play?"

"Well I figured they would figure out on their own like I had to." He said.

"Well not all bots are like you and me. They weren't born with a video game controller in their hands." I said.

"But I wasn't born either. I was made." He said.

We were starting to get irritated with each other so I just left it at that. If Bumblebee was going to be mad for no reason, let him.

"I'll teach you how to play video games guys." I said sitting in between them on the couch.

That probably wasn't the best idea since they started fighting over who got to put their arm around me. I never thought the Elite Guard could be so obsessed with girls. Bumblebee started to make more angry noises from the other side of the couch.

"So, are you taken?" Jetfire said, trying to get out a headlock.

"No, actually I'm not." I said.

He gave a smile of success. Bumblebee got up and the room, crossing his arms and mumbling something angrily to himself.

"Where did a pretty thing like you come from?" Jetstorm said, trying to charm me and win the fight with Jetstorm.

"Well this might be a bit of a turn-off, but I came from the Decpticons and Bumblebee's Autobot programming.

"We came from Decpticons too!" They said together, falling to the floor from fighting.

"Really?" I said. "I thought I was the only Autobot from the Decpticons, I'm glad to know I'm not alone."

"We thought we were too." Jetstorm said.

"When the Autobots had Starscream in captivity we got into a near offline accident. The Elite Guard brought us back by giving us some of Starscream's programming. That made us the first and only Autobots to fly." Jetfire explained.

"Only?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Jetfire answered.

"Oh really?" I said, starting to levitate from the floor.

"This would make us the perfect match." Jetstorm said, getting his flirt back on.

"I bet I could go faster than you, brother!" Jetfire challenged Jetstorm.

"I bet you couldn't!" He said, racing out the door, flying at top speed.

I followed behind. As we got higher in the air I could tell that they were trying to impress me. They would check behind them every couple of seconds to make sure I was still watching.

They both stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Impressed?" Jetstorm said.

"Mm, I don't know. I'll let you know after I show you how I fly." I said, challenging them myself.

I started going at top speed. I could feel the wind and pressure on my face. Going dangerously fast, yet graceful through the air. I could hear the sound barrier breaking behind me.

I stopped slowly in front of them.

"Impressed?" I said smoothly.

Their mouths were wide open from amazement. I gave them a sly look and closed their mouths.

"Never thought a girl could do that, huh?" I said.

"What did the Decpticons want with you to make you that fast?" Jetfire asked.

"I don't know. Apparently I have some sort of weapon that can do some serious damage but I have no idea what it is." I shrugged.

They gave the same look almost everyone did when I told them that I had a powerful Decepticon weapon that could really probably go off at any second. I learned to ignore it by now.

"So what do you guys do when your not being bossed by Sentinel?"

"Ignoring Sentinel." Jetfire said.

I laughed. "You probably don't really have any free time do you?" I asked.

"No, not really." Said Jetstorm.

"Well I hope you guys get to do something fun while you're here. Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"We were sent to check if you guys were causing trouble. Mainly you." Jetfire said.

"I'm assuming that Sentinel was the one who sent you." I guessed, knowing that he would never trust a femmbot again after me.

"How'd you guess?" Jetfire asked.

"I guess I was lucky." I said.

I started heading towards ground level. I knew Prime would want to know where I was and I didn't have Bumblebee to tell him where I was like he usually did.

As our feet landed to the ground I said, "I have all weekend to teach you so I have plenty of time." I said going inside the base.

I saw Ratchet walking with a light grin on his face. "Kids…" He mumbled to himself as he walked past me.

I saw Bumblebee pouting on the couch again. I didn't understand what he was so mad about. Knowing how much he loves video games I thought he would be more than willing to teach them anything they wanted to know about video games. I sat on the couch, ignoring Bumblebee. I picked up a remote and got ready to teach them everything I knew.

This was pretty much how my weekend went. I didn't really see Bumblebee all that much. He really just hid out in his room and I just slept on the couch along with Jetfire and Jetstorm. I mostly feel asleep with a controller in my hands.

They would try and crack a flirty line or two every now and then and attempt to put an arm around me. Sometimes they would try to hold my hand. Jetfire actually had gone as far to try and get a kiss.

It was Sunday and the weekend was ending. The twins were pretty cool to hang out with. I really didn't expect them to be into flirting with girls as much as they were.

"Well, I'm getting a little tired of playing video games, how about if we go out and do something." I suggested, my fingers throbbing from playing for so long.

I started to head out the door with them behind me. I knew they wouldn't have to answer my question since they wanted to do anything I wanted to do to maybe get a chance with me.

I was standing in the doorway when I heard a "So…" behind me.

I turned around to a very angry and hurt looking Bumblebee standing quite a distance away from me.

"Okay, well hold on. I'm just going to-"

"I don't want to hold on." Bumblebee interrupted, raising his voice a bit.

"Can we-" Jetfire began.

"Leave." Bumblebee said.

"But we just-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"  
Jetfire and Jetstorm ran outside with a terrified look on their faces.

"Bumblebee! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"We were supposed to be having the weekend together!" He yelled back.

"Well almost every weekend we spend it together!" I yelled.

"Well why the slag are you letting them rub all over you like that?"

"I'm not letting them doing that! And why the hell would you care what I was letting them do?" I argued.

"I don't want you to sell your body like that!" He yelled.

"I'm not selling my body!"

"You didn't seem to care that much when they put their hands all over you!"

"That doesn't count as selling your body! If I was, I'd be out on the street letting people feed off of me!" I yelled.

"It's not that much different!" He snapped.

"Oh so now you're saying I'm a whore? Yeah, that really shows how much you care about me. At least Jetfire and Jetstorm didn't call me that!" I yelled.

"You want to be with Jetfire and Jetstorm so much? Fine! I don't care anymore. But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!" He yelled.

"Yeah well at least the Decpticons aren't calling me a whore!"

"I don't really care anymore! Do whatever the slag you want! Why don't you go cry to the twins? They could grope you on the way!"

"Damn it Bumblebee! What the hell are you still talking to me for? Apparently all you have to say is that I'm pretty much nothing but a slut in your eyes!"

"Fine! I'll just leave then since you obviously have proven that you don't care about me either!" Bumblebee said, slowly getting out of my face.

He started to head for the door and I realized he was actually going to really leave.

"Bumblebee, wait." I said with a sad, soft tone in my voice.

"For what?" He said stopping, but not bothering to turn around to look at me.

"I need to tell you that I…" I went red in the face from both anger and embarrassment from what I wanted to really tell him. "…That I…"

"See, you can't even think of a reason for me to stay! I knew it, you really didn't care about me at all."

He went out the door, leaving me to be helplessly by myself. I could feel tears coming from realizing my own stupidity.

I went out the door to search for Bumblebee. Jetfire and Jetstorm were standing outside waiting for me. They started to follow me.

"Where did you want to go?" Jetfire said happily, not even noticing that I was obviously hurt.

I pushed them both away and didn't say anything at all. They didn't seem to get the idea and kept following me.

I took my gun out of my wrist and aimed it at their feet. I started shooting at them and they instantly staggered backwards. I continued to walk, ignoring them completely. I left them behind. I really didn't care about them right now.

I picked up Bumblebee's energy signal. I started to follow it and I soon found myself at the lake.

"So you found me." He said, his voice quieter than usual.

He stood up and faced me. "Why don't you just leave? If you're trying to make me feel worst, it's working." He said, looking at his feet.

He turned around and started to walk away again.

I wasn't going to let him leave like this. "Bumblebee, wait."

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Damn it Bumblebee! I said stop!" I yelled.

He still ignored me.

I quickly walked up to him and forced him to turn around. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked him deeply in the optics. I made sure out lips were dangerously close.

"I love you." I whispered and for some odd reason I began to cry again.

I leaned into him and our lips touched. I gave him a passionate kiss and closed my optics and ran my hands down his back.

He closed his optics too and put his hands on my thighs. He took his lips away from mine and whispered, "I love you too. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

I couldn't believe he didn't push me away. This only made me cry more. I cuddled in closely to him and put my head on his chestplate underneath his shoulder. I closed my optics again and let my tears run down. He put his head on top of mine and he caressed me.

I could hear the light current against the shore and the seagulls squawking in a faint, distant tone. This was perfect. I finally got the love of my life and everything was peaceful.

"What did you ditch us for babe?" Jetstorm said, getting his flirt on.

"Hey, back off!" Bumblebee snapped, detaching himself from me.

"You got something to say, little man?" Jetfire challenged.

"You're little too!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Aren't we all kind of little?" I said.

"Size doesn't matter!" Jetstorm argued, "We can settle this servo to servo!"

They instantly started to throw punches at each other. Chips of paint were coming off of all three of them. Poor Bumblebee, he had to go against two elite trained bots.

It was only until some of Bumblebee's faceplate parts started being ripped off him I made a move to stop it. I got in between them and used all my strength to keep them from tearing anymore of Bumblebee apart.

"Calm down" I said, noticing some oil spilling from small torn metal on their faces and arms.

The twins flew off angrily for me not supporting them. I didn't care if they never came back. They caused too much trouble the past couple of days.

I looked behind me down at Bumblebee. He was lying helplessly on the ground. Large amounts of oil coming out of a large variety of sized cuts. Large chunks of his armor were torn of and spread everywhere. One of his cute little horns was pulled off and oil was gushing from the top of his head and running down the side of his faceplate. He started to cough up oil.

"I'm probably a failure, aren't I?" Bumblebee said looking away from me, feeling as if he didn't deserve to be with me.

I keeled down next to him and kissed him on the cheek, "You'll never be a failure in my eyes."

I pulled him on my lap and gathered up all his torn metal. I heated up my finger and used it to melt his parts back onto him.

After about three hours I got him all patched up. After I was done I gave him another passionate kiss on the lips. He got off my lap and instead pulled me on his lap. I put my head on his chestplate again and wrapped my servos around his neck.

We held onto each other for the rest of the day while whispering cute, first love things to each other.

We accidentally fell asleep like that that night, still holding each other. I never wanted this day to end…

**121212**

**I hope you liked it. Thank god this one wasn't as dirty as the last. **

**This was really fun to make. I don't know why I thought Jetfire and Jetstorm were the ladies men. I don't know why I thought that they should act like jerks. Oh well… I don't feel like redoing it… **


	31. The EPIC Speech

**Yesh, Assassin's Creed 2 came out on Tuesday. I'm very happy…**

**Yesh…**

**121212121**

Our teacher looked at the class sickeningly cheerfully. "Hello class, we will be having a guest speaker today!"

The class instantly began with an uproar of chatter among themselves. I could hear both positive and negative things.

"Oh… this is going to be soo boring." One kid complained behind me.

"I bet it will be someone cool!" another girl said excitedly.

I sighed, ignoring the chatter. Who _was _coming to the school? The last time we had someone it was one of those people in a big stupid dog costume telling us "Don't do drugs kids!"

"One of the Autobots are coming to our school! He called us the other day and volunteered!" He said, still in his happy voice.

Panic instantly stuck me. There was only one bot I knew who would actually _want_ to go to a middle school. I raised my hand quickly and high.

"I need to go to the bathroom! I'll meet you guys when I'm done!" I said, not even giving him a chance to ask what I needed.

I raced out the door and burst outside. I figured that there was no room big enough for an Autobot, not even the gym. They would most likely hit their head on the lights above.

I saw Bumblebee's yellow armor shining in the sunlight. I transformed, knowing that no one was outside yet.

Bumblebee gave me a grumpy look. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He said annoyed.

"Do you have any idea what John is going to try and do? He'll do whatever it takes to humiliate you and me to get his way!" I said ignoring him.

I could hear sudden chatter and marching behind me. I turned around to see the kids from every class. I looked back at Bumblebee. He had a nervous look on his faceplate.

I turned to face everyone. The teachers seemed surprised that two Autobots showed up. I was looking for John in the crowed. I've known him long enough to remember what he looks like when he has a plan for trouble.

"Um, hello." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"What's up?" Bumblebee said.

They all just stared at us. All teenagers had very low attention spans and I could tell that if we didn't start doing cool stuff soon they would all be bored. I knew the minds of 14 and 15 year olds and most of the stuff I thought of would be inappropriate for school.

I could tell Bumblebee hadn't really thought of what he was going to do either. He was staring at me for ideas. He only wanted to impress me by coming but he hadn't actually had any plan at all.

I suddenly saw John pushing his way through the crowd. _Oh shit._ Was the only thing I could think.

"So, Bumblebee. Why don't you give us your AMAZING speech?" He said in an amused voice.

One of the teachers tried to get him away, but he just shrugged her off.

"Hey, why don't you come up here and start making a speech?" I challenged John.

"Maybe I will." He surprised me when he actually did.

I just felt annoyed now. I looked at Bumblebee with an irritated look. Why the hell would he even call this meeting in the first place? He didn't know anything about drugs or alcohol. The only thing that he would really be able to talk about would be how to play more video games than you had time for.

"Bumblebee, maybe we should go." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It's not worth getting into a fight with a little dirt bag like him."

"Yeah, uh, we got a call from boss bot so we need to go." Bumblebee said looking at everyone. John looked like he didn't believe him.

I went up to the principle and said in my sweetest voice that I used to charm people into doing something, "I am so sorry sir, but we have to go. You have quite a nice school."

He was very old so he said, "Thank you dear. We will look forward to you if you ever decide to come back."

I always tried to be nicer to older people. They were probably threatened by gangs and kids a lot in a city like this.

Bumblebee and I started to walk away. "Nice save back there." I said sarcastically.

"It was the only thing I could think of." He said.

All the kids went back inside as we left.

I heard a large clunk sound on the back of Bumblebee's head as he stumbled forward.

"Hey retard! Nice speech! I was really impressed!" John said behind us.

John picked up another rock and threw it at me. I easily dogged it.

"Where's the Decpticons when you need 'em?" Bumblebee said.

We just ignored him and continued to walk. I knew it would annoy him that we didn't care and he would stop trying. I know all his weak spots to annoy him. I've known him long enough.

Just like I planned he got angry and started cursing at random. He stormed off back inside the school.

"Don't you have to go back?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, I guess, don't want to be caught by anyone." I said transforming back into a human walked back inside.

When the day was over I had a ton of homework. Only the second day and I already I had work. Wasn't the first week supposed to be homework free? On my way home I called Bumblebee up and told him I probably wouldn't have anytime to come over.

When I got home, my mom didn't even bother saying hi. I still wasn't too happy with her and it didn't help any that she was ignoring me. I went to work instantly on my homework. The last thing I wanted was to be grounded for poor grades and I wouldn't be able to leave the house.

I started on my math first since I was horrible at it and I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible

By the time I was done with that it was already 6:00. I got too easily distracted when I did math and probably shouldn't have been looking up music the entire time I was doing it. English was a lot easier for me. I was much more of a reader and a writer.

It was 7:00 when I was done with everything; I went up stairs to see what was for dinner. I went upstairs; my mom was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Oh we already ate. We didn't want to disturb your work."

I rolled my eyes. Now she didn't even want to feed me? What was her problem? She was starting to get on nerves.

I didn't need to eat. I was a robot now and I didn't need food now. I could probably drink oil from my car if I really wanted to.

I went back downstairs to go watch TV. I turned on old recorded Family Guy episodes.

I couldn't wait until the weekend. I could just hangout at the base all day and avoid my mom. I know that people have it way worst when it comes to their family. I felt selfish, like I didn't deserve the right to complain.

At least I still had my dad and brother on my side. My brother? I haven't seen him in a while. Was he still at our grandma's house?

I was starting to worry. I'm sure he was fine. I could really only trust two types of people in this world. Some family, and the Autobots. In fact, I think I could trust the Autobots more than anyone.

After about ten, I went to bed. I noticed after I became an Autobot I didn't have dreams anymore. I guess that once your this huge and badass you didn't need to have dreams.

I turned on my music and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the loud, irritating noise of my alarm clock. I drowsily rubbed my eyes. I yawned and turned it off. I turned on my light and it burned eyes as I sat up in bed.

It wasn't until I saw the blood on my hands that I actually woke up.

**12121212**

**Yay! More cliffhangers to torture my fans with! :D MAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter seemed random and went too fast at the end. I was having a massive writers block and I figured I'd better submit a new chapter since I haven't posted in awhile. I didn't want people to think I stopped writing. That's what happened to my first story…**


	32. The Nightmare Begins

**Yeah, I hope this chapter makes up for the last…**

**1212121212**

I could feel my hands shaking, the blood dripping on my bed covers. This couldn't be real. My heart started beating against my chest.

I shakily stumbled out of bed. I felt something wet on the bottom of my foot. Another pile of blood was on my floor. What the hell happened last night? I started to look around on my walls, there were finger and hand prints in blood everywhere.

I walked over to my mirror to see if anymore got on me. It was drenched everywhere. All over my face and my cloths. I started to freak out.

I stumbled to the bathroom so I could take a shower to wash the blood off. What was I going to do about my room though? It was covered in it. I guess I could just lock my door. No one really ever went in there. I could clean it up after school.

What the hell was I thinking? I needed to clean it up right now before anyone even woke up. I scrubbed my self as fast as I could. I couldn't afford to miss the bus when something like this happened.

After I got dressed I raced around my room and wiped all the marks off as quickly as I could. I threw everything on my bed into my hamper. I could do the laundry when I got home and put new sheets on when I got back.

I went upstairs to see how much time I had left before I got left behind. I only had two minutes left. I gathered up all my stuff and raced out the door. I came just before it was about to leave.

I sat there, petrified. I just looked down at my feet and didn't bother to look up when anyone came on the bus. I just now realized what had happened. I tried to hold back tears. What did I do? Was it me? I was so confused. I didn't know if I should run or hide. I wasn't usually scared of the truth, but right now, I was.

We arrived at my school in what seemed like too quickly. I just wanted to stay on the bus and hide from everything and everyone. I took a deep breath and tried to walk normally, as long as I kept it together and avoided most people, no one should suspect that something was wrong.

The bell rang as soon as I stepped in. I quickly walked to my first class, making sure I made no eye contact with anyone. I sat down at my desk and took out some notebook paper and started working on the warm-up.

My teacher and another teacher were standing next to me, talking about something. I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Yeah, I heard something bad happened to that John kid." Mr. Bombur said.

My heart stopped. I looked over to his empty seat.

"I wonder what happened. I hope he'll be all right. His mom called the office today to call him in sick. She sounded really worried, she was crying." The other teacher said.

I stopped breathing. Please, god, don't tell me I killed John. No, that's impossible. She said he was sick. He's only sick he's not dead. No, of course not. I felt my self laughing a bit at the thought. Why was I fucking laughing? I was going fucking crazy! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENEING?

I tried to calm down I took deep breaths and started to ignore the teachers again. I just need to focus on my work that was all. That should get me through the day, right?

I couldn't eat any thing at lunch. I lost my appetite. My next class was science. I loved science. It was always fun and our teacher was so cool. He could always entertain the class somehow. He'd even bring us ice cream sometimes.

I already felt better. I walked there with a smile on my face. That was the first one I had all day.

I walked in the class, more than ready to hear what we were doing today. He came out with a happy smile; I could tell he had something fun planned for the class.

He had a large covered tray and waited for the class to get quiet before he showed us what was inside.

"Today class, we're going to dissect frogs!" He said pulling a frog out of the case.

I felt uncomfortable. I was sure I was going to be fine. Nothing bad could happen. Its not like I was murdering it or anything.

Any other day I would have loved to do this. But today was not a good day.

"I'll show you how you should start." He said.

He put it on the table in front of me. For a split second it almost looked like John. It must have been a trick of the light.

My teacher took out a knife and put it through its tiny little chest. Now I was certain it looked exactly like John. He started splitting the knife through his chest. I could hear his screams of pain, his blood splattering all over.

I fell backwards out of my chair. I sat upright on the hard, cold floor and held my knees to my chest. I felt eyes all staring at me.

"NO NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S STILL A STUDENT!" I said shaking, tears coming.

Mr. Lofbirg walked up to me, John and knife still in hand.

"Miss. Paige, what are you talking about? It's only a frog." He said, shaking him in front of my face.

"NO! STOP!" I said shoving John's corpse out of my face.

I scattered to the corner of the room, still hugging my knees.

The illusions stopped. I saw it was truly a frog. There was no blood anywhere and every eye was staring at me.

I took my hair by the roots and pulled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I screamed.

Mr. Lofbirg grabbed me by the arm and dragged my out of the classroom. I was still shaking and heavily breathing. I was going bizarre!

He led me up to the office and looked at the lady at the desk.

"Call the girl's parents. She needs to go home. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her, but she needs to calm down." He said

"What's your last name sweetheart?" The lady asked.

"Ba- Baboschie" I stuttered.

"Okay, go sit on that chair over there, I'll take care of it for you." She said.

I sat in the chair. I was so confused; I needed to tell the Autobots about this as soon as I could.

In about thirty minutes, my mom finally came. She seemed grouchy. Why the hell did she have to pick me up? Couldn't I have just gotten my dad to pick me up?

She took me to her car. I got in on the passengers seat. I could calm down now.

"I'm not happy with you." She said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Getting called home from school, it's ridiculous."

"Is that the only reason you're mad at me?" I asked.

"Well, I had to go to a hair appointment. Not that you would care" She said in a pissed off tone.

I didn't answer. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

When we finally got home I ran downstairs to take a bath. I hated baths unless I wasn't feeling good. The warm water felt so good. It was a lot easier to calm down. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

After about ten minutes I figured I'd better get out, the water was starting to get cold. I opened my eyes again only the water was a blood red.

I jumped out, screaming. "NOT AGAIN! NO!"

I sat in a curled up ball against my wall, the cold floor against my naked body and shivers running down my spine.

"What the hell did those Decpticons do to me?"

**12121**

**I liked that chapter. We're finally starting to get to main part of the story. I was going to stretch it out even farther but I couldn't take it anymore. **


	33. The Truth Unwinds

**The last chapter shows the darker side of this fuzzy love story. Trust me, that's not even the beginning…**

**12121212**

I was terrified to find out whether or not this was another illusion. The blood quickly turned back into regular water. I stayed, petrified, on the floor. I couldn't just sit here and let my life slowly go into a breakdown, I needed to tell the Autobots, and quickly.

I ran into my room and got dressed as quickly as I could. I ran out of my front door. I didn't bother telling my mom. She probably wouldn't even care anyway.

I didn't even bother trying to transform at all. I didn't have enough time to look for looking pass byers. Even if there were pass byers, they were probably looking at me like a freak anyway. A white chick, running down the street, crying and freaking out. Yeah, that's normal.

I ran for about four miles until I finally hit the Autobot base. I came in, out of breath and my eyes red and burning.

"Butterfly, what's wrong?" Optimus asked as he almost stepped on me.

"Optimus! I, I think I killed someone." I said, my voice crackling because of my tears.

His optics got wide. He didn't seem to believe me. I transformed into robot mode and hugged him. I couldn't help myself. I felt alone in the world and I need someone's support.

He hugged me back, he didn't mind. We were pretty much family now.

Bumblebee came into the room with a worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I detached myself from Prime. I immediately hugged Bumblebee he also retuned the hug. "Oh Bumblebee…" I cried. "I think I killed John."

He also got the same expression as Prime. "How- how could you do that?" He asked. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Why do think you killed someone?" Prime asked from behind me.

"When I fell asleep last night I was just fine. But then I woke up and there was blood everywhere. I've been having illusions of blood all day. John also wasn't at school today. I heard he was called in 'sick' but his mom was also crying when she called. Parents don't usually cry if their kid is sick, but they do if it's serious or if he's dead, then she has a good reason to be crying."

"But you could never do something like that." Bumblebee said.

"That we know of anyway." I argued.

Another illusion started again. I saw Bumblebee with blood covering his faceplate and several pieces of him torn off with electrical sparks coming out. I pushed my self away from him and screamed in terror. I started to shake again and stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, with an odd look.

"You- your face! Its another illusion!" I cried

Bumblebee violently shook me in hopes I might snap out of it. Instead of making it better, it only got worst. There were organs and torn of limbs now spread all over the base.

"Bumblebee! Stop! You're making it worst!" I screamed. "Maybe- maybe I should go check my house. I could have been framed for all we know."

"Sounds good, we'll be waiting here if you need us." Said Prime.

"Alright." I said in a calm sigh.

I walked back to my house in human mode. I held myself in some hope it might make me feel better, somehow. When I finally arrived it was no surprise that my mom didn't even bother to see if I was all right and ask why I left without her knowing. I was slowly learning how to ignore it.

I went into my bedroom and started to check all the places where someone could hide a dead body. I checked under my bed and inside my shower. There was no body anywhere. I was about to give up when I realized I forgot to check my closet.

I reached for the knob and slowly opened it. A foul smell was unleashed. I finally opened it all the way. Something heavy fell on top of me but I closed my eyes before I dared look to see what it was.

I took a deep breath and opened them. John's dead body was lying on the floor. I held my breath and couldn't move. This couldn't be happening.

He looked so helpless. His eyes were wide open and there were several openings in his body. I could tell that several organs had been removed. He was soaked with blood.

I came back to reality. There was no doubt that I killed him. I called Bumblebee.

"Butterfly? Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"N- no. You better get here. Fast."

He hung up without saying anything else. He didn't need to.

He got here within a five-minute time span. He knocked on my window to let me know he was here. I opened it for him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I really did kill him." I said, more tears coming.

I dragged John's body over to him. He got wide optics. He's never seen a real dead human body before, let alone one that was dead because of one of his best friends.

"I can't just leave him like this. We need to do something." I cried.

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode. "Put him in the back seat."

I picked John up and threw him over my shoulder. I climbed up the window and threw him inside Bumblebee. I got in his passenger seat and he started to drive.

"What were you thinking of doing?" He asked.

"We need to give him a proper burial." I said.

He drove to a nearby cemetery. Of course it had to start raining on our way. It just had to add to the drama.

When we arrived I stepped out and transformed into robot mode. I picked Johns body up and made a hole in the ground with my finger. I placed him inside and closed his eyes. I started to place the dirt back over him and grabbed a nearby rock and heated up my finger. I engraved his name and date of death into it. I shoved it into the soil.

Bumblebee came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I could hear the patter of the rain on both of us. I started to cry and I collapsed into him. I wrapped my servos around him. He did the same to comfort me and whispered, "It'll be alright." in my ear.

After about an hour of standing in the rain I realized it was nighttime. I figured I'd better get home.

"Hey Bumblebee I think I'd better-" He cut me off by randomly picking me up.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I didn't want you to have a break down so decided to save you the embarrassment and carry you back to the base." he said with a smile.

I hung onto his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Somehow this small thing made me feel ten times better.

Unfortunately we arrived at a seemingly short time period.

"You're staying here tonight." Bumblebee said without giving me a choice.

" Don't I have a say?" I asked.

"Nope." He said still carrying me.

He carried me into his room and placed me on his bed. He sat next me and put a servo around me. I cuddled into him and silently cried to myself. He put his other servo around me and pulled me close.

We held each other for the entire night and I we listened to rain hit against the walls. We slowly drifted into stasis.

I knew that if we were ever going to be alone, we'd always be alone together and nothing could tear us apart…

**121212**

**This was a mix of a dark and fuzzy chapter I guess. The next chapter will be starting a couple months after this one. I'll let you know what's going on…**


	34. New Requests

Sorry for yet another authors note but at least I'm posting a chapter right after this one…

Anyway, since everyone seems to be having a hard time think of bonus chapters (mainly because I always have to reject them because I already have the idea in my head for future chapters)

I made a new thing for bonus chapters that I though would be fun. You can request a certain episode (Example: Black Friday) and I will put Butterfly in that episode.

I might have to rewrite some things in the episode to do it, but I just thought it would be fun to do that. And that way, you won't have to think of stuff.

You can still request chapters that you thought of by yourself.


	35. Meet Mark

**This chapter takes place a couple months after the first. If you read the author's notes last time, you'd already know this. It's now winter in the chapter. I figured that if I kept going day-by-day it would go extremely slow and I already have the second story/book (I don't really know what to call it) That's right… more Butterflys and Bumblebees! **

**1212121212**

Winter:

I looked outside, the mix of heavy wind and snow always made me cringe… especially at 6:50 in the morning…

I was trying to be as normal as possible now. After that last incident with John… I had to be more careful about the way I did things.

So now, here I was, freezing my ass off, waiting for a bus to get here. I couldn't afford to let anyone see me in vehicle or robot mode.

Everyone had kind of forgotten about John. People just assumed he moved and his mom was crying because she was having problems with his dad and she didn't want to move even though he did.

I really have no idea how these kind of rumors start. Somehow no rumor got started about me, although people would look at me like a pipe bomb ready to explode at any second. I couldn't really say I blamed them, I was even freaked out I might have another meltdown sometimes just looking at myself.

The bus finally came to my stop. I stepped on the first step and my driver said, "How's the winter doin' for ya'?"

"It's going fantastic…" I said with a sarcastic tone.

I sat down and stuffed my earbuds in my ears and turned on my music. It was still dark outside and I was still tired. I hated waking up early. I hated everyday except Saturday.

I still remember the other Autobot's reactions when I told them about what I thought I did. There's technically no proof that I actually killed anyone, but all the evidence just points to me.

The day after that Ratchet wouldn't let me go to school. Bumblebee didn't let me go either. But then Bumblebee was also upset when Ratchet said "No video games for a while, Butterfly didn't need anymore violence than she had already caused." We kind of had a group "intervention". They just asked the same question over and over again that if anything was bothering me. Well yeah, but not enough to actually kill someone.

It wasn't long until we arrived at my school. When I stepped out I made sure to look down every step I took to check for ice. I made it safely inside and got to my first class. We had a class where all we did was sit around and read. They would let me listen to music because they knew I was the only one who would actually read.

This one guy I had never seen before sat across from me. I figured that I could just ignore him and tune into my music. He had other plans…

"Hi there!" He said in a really high-pitched voice.

I looked him up and down. He had a gothic style. He had dyed black hair with a wristband on one arm and a chain bracelet on the other. He had a necklace with a skull on it and all his cloths were black. He was also a little bit on the chubby side.

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention to him.

"Well, um, hi." He said.

I gave him an annoyed look. I had always admired the Goth and emo styles, but if your personality didn't fit in with it, I was always annoyed. Sure you could be happy if you had those styles, but you couldn't be nervous when you talked to people. When you have that type of style, you needed to show self-confidence and the moment you let that down, people would automatically start picking at you.

"Yeah, okay." I said, trying to ignore him best I could.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Paige." I said irritably.

"That's a stupid name. My name is Mark."

"That's fan-fuckin-tasitc," I mumbled to myself.

"So… what do you like to do?" He asked.

I was starting to get really pissed off. "Kill people." I said, getting angry, but still being sarcastic.

"I bet you're too much of a pussy to do that." He challenged.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

He hit me in the boob. I stood up and took his arm and twisted it. Not really showing any mercy. "You want to try that again?" I threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." His sarcastically.

"You should be."

I threw him against the wall as gently as I could, my strength didn't really have a soft side. Luckily there were no teachers around to watch.

He stood up rubbing his back. He looked at me with a surprised look. He hadn't expected a girl to actually be able to do something like that.

I sat back down and started reading and listing to my music like nothing had ever happened.

The rest of my day went better. I didn't see him all day long and he didn't seem like he wanted to see me again. It was almost winter vacation and the present from all the teachers was no homework. That was fine by me.

I walked over to the Autobot base, the only place where "normal" didn't really have a meaning.

Bumblebee came happily to me as soon as I stepped in. "I think we can finally bribe Ratchet to let us play video games again!"

"And why's that?" I asked transforming.

"He said that I was getting on his nerves and the only thing that could really shut me up was video games."

"I guess anything goes when it come to video games." I said.

"Whatever that's supposed to mean." He said leading me to where ever Ratchet was.

"Hey Docbot!" Bumblebee greeted.

"If you're coming in here to try and ask me if you can play video games then the answer is no." He said before he was even asked the question.

"That's not fair! How long has it been now? Three months? Its December now Ratchet! Can't we just play just one time?" Bumblebee pleaded.

Ratchet glanced back at me. "Will it make you shut up for a day or two?" Ratchet asked Bumblebee.

"It depends on if you let us play or not." He answered.

"How have you been feeling Butterfly? Having any unusual thoughts lately? Or has anyone been annoying you lately?"

I thought back to Mark. He really was already getting on my nerves. I thought about telling Ratchet about it but then I saw Bumblebee's hopeless look.

I sighed. "No."

"I guess you guys could play them for a bit, but if Butterfly starts acting weird, make sure you stop."

"Okay." Bumblebee said, obviously ignoring him completely.

He ran out to the TV. He was too excited that he could barely contain himself. He grabbed two remotes and handed one to me happily.

We started our first round of Left 4 Dead.

**12121**

**Bumblebee's POV**

**12121**

I couldn't remember the last time I got to play this game. Butterfly strangely didn't seem as excited as I was. Maybe she worried she forgot how to play or something.

I was sure she wouldn't forget, she's killed too many zombies to forget how.

We shot down the Hunter that came out of nowhere; she definitely hadn't forgotten how to play.

After about an hour of playing, her intercom started going off. I paused the game and she picked up the call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mark? How the hell did you get my number?"

She started to get angry, I could tell just by the tone of her voice. That, and she had steam rising from her like that one time when everyone was spreading the gossip about us.

"You better not…" She threatened.

She suddenly hung up on him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her face became calmer, but still threatening. Her voice changed into a more mature and homicidal tone. "Looks like I have a new victim."

I tried to laugh, hoping she was joking. "What?"

She went back to her normal voice, "I didn't say anything."

I looked at her nervously. Of course it was a joke. Wasn't it?


	36. Butterfly's True Side

Bumblebee's Point of View

"Um, maybe we should take break." I offered.

Butterfly gave me a strange look; I could tell she thought I was joking.

Now that I thought about it, her stories about what she does at school have been getting more violent than they use to be. Also, ever since she thought she killed John (which I still don't think she did) her personality has been getting darker, especially when around other humans.

She's been reminding me of… a Decepticon.

After all, it was my DNA and Decepticon technology that brought her here. What did they want with her in the first place? Why would she be chosen to have this "weapon"?

I still remember the first day we met… she looked so innocent. She had long, curly, brown hair that went to her shoulders. Even though she hated girly stuff, she still wore very light makeup. I didn't think she needed it, but whatever made her happy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Butterfly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I said.

I just remembered that I bought her a Christmas present earlier today. Maybe if I gave it to her early she'd get in a better mood than she has been in lately.

"Hey, I think I have something to get your mind off that new guy." I said pulling a box out of my back. "Merry Christmas." I smiled.

She looked at me with interest. I handed the box to her and she opened it, her optics sparkling.

She hadn't looked this happy in a long time. I guess after you thought you killed someone, it's hard to be happy but actually believe that you're happy at the same time.

She pulled the pink butterfly bracelet out of its box, "Aw, thank you. You didn't have to get me anything for Christmas. I really do like it, and that should be saying a lot for something that's pink. And you picked this out yourself?"

"Well Prowl kind of helped… sort of. He's better at those kind of things." I admitted.

She smiled at me, "I promise I'll never take it off." She said transforming into human mode and putting it on her wrist.

I smiled back, I was about to say something when, of course, she got another call.

She sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"You better get here, NOW!" I could hear her mom yell, even from across the couch.

"Sorry, I got to go. Thanks for the gift." She said as she hugged me.

She waved goodbye to everyone and ran out the door. I felt bad for her, her mom use to sound nice. I hoped that she would still be happy. She said she leaned to ignore her mom now. So she would hopefully stay happy for at least the rest of the night.

About an hour passed and I was, of course, still worried about her. I decided to at least look through her window to see if she was okay.

I went out the door and started driving down the street. As I drove past an old, abandoned house, I head a faint, "N-no."

I transformed into robot mode and hid behind a wall to see what was going on.

A teen girl with black hair tied into a ponytail, was standing there. She had some hair going over her right eye. She was wearing a black tank top that showed her belly, a black skirt, and black boots going up to her knees. She was also wearing a necklace with something purple at the bottom of it. I also noticed she had weird, red eyes.

"Why would you bother with something like that? You know you lost the battle." She said in the same homicidal tone Butterfly had earlier.

Another teenaged boy was trembling across from her. He had a rock in his hand and threw it at her. Unfortunately for him, she easily dodged it.

"Get away from me!" He screamed.

She walked toward him. Something in her hand was shining in the moonlight. I saw that it was a knife. She grasped his arm and stabbed the knife through it.

He screamed in pain and squirmed, still in her hand, which made blood explode on her face.

I didn't know what I should do. I didn't know if I should make a move, or stay where I was.

"You should have known not to mess with me, Mark." She said in a calm voice as she threw him to the ground.

Mark…I haven't I heard that name before?

She looked down at him without mercy. She didn't even look disturbed about the blood and pain she caused.

He made an attempt to crawl away but she didn't seem to like that idea too much. She stomped on his leg and I could tell by the crunching noise that it broke in two.

She was no normal human. No human teenaged girl could ever be that strong and violent.

He screamed in pain. She still showed no mercy. She wanted him to suffer.

She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him. She stabbed him in the stomach, making blood squirt everywhere, mainly on her. She moved the knife up, making him scream louder.

She kept going until the knife came out the top of his head. She pushed him down to the ground where he laid there, dead.

"Useless humans…" she mumbled to herself.

She turned around to reveal that she was blood soaked.

"Who is she?" I accidentally said out loud.

She heard me, I knew it. She got her knife ready for another kill and searched for where my voice was.

"Bumblebee… where are you hiding?" She whispered to herself threateningly.

She knew my name? Who was this girl? How did she even know it was me in the first place?  
She quickly found out where I was. Now that I thought about it, I really had no idea how strong she was or even how much damage she could cause.

She slowly walked toward me. I had to think of something, fast. I looked back at her. She was close enough that I could now see that the mark on her necklace was a Decepticon symbol.

I figured that she must have been one of the Techno organic Decepticons that actually survived and were smart enough not to kill themselves because they were part human. That is, until, I also saw that she was wearing the pink butterfly bracelet that I gave her…

**Merry Christmas you guys! Sorry if the story is getting too violent for you…**

**OH! I'm on the search for a Ratchet and Optimus Prime toy… so I'm sure that you'll be hearing nothing but an exploding fangirlyness whenever I find them… I'm also going to Denver this week and I'll go to Toys R Us. It's really sad when you get more excited than your little brother when you go down the Transformers isle…**


	37. Before it Gets Worst

Butterfly's Point of View

Bumblebee… why didn't he come save his human trash? He seemed to care so much about them; he wouldn't even bother to think of a plan before going into battle.

He was an Autobot fool… an Autobot fool… that… I loved… How could I be so stupid? He is weak, annoying, and stubborn. How could I ever love something like that?

I continued walking towards the wall he was hiding behind. He jumped out, aiming his stingers at me, trying to pose as a threat. He was a very poor threat. If he thought he was scaring me… it wasn't happening.

"Wha-what did you do? Butterfly, you need to-"

"Don't call me that anymore. That doesn't seem like a very fitting name anymore, does it?" I questioned him, cutting him off.

"What should I call you then?" He asked.

"How about something simple, something even you could remember. Dragonfly, I think that's would be fitting enough." I said.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"It's better not to ask questions. I should kill you. But I won't, not yet at least." I threatened.

"So, I guess you really did kill John." He said, starting to get upset.

"Oh that piece of slag?" I giggled. "He was only the beginning. But I'm not fully evolved yet. Don't worry; soon I'll kill more than just useless, annoying classmates. When I can finally transform when I'm like this, I can go after any Autobot I can get my servos on."

Bumblebee looked down at me, sadness in his optics. The snow was falling quietly. I could feel Dave's blood starting to dry on my skin.

Bumblebee powered down his stingers. "I thought- I thought you were different."

I didn't say anything. I could take the blood and screams, but the site of Bumblebee made me feel miserable. I couldn't let anyone know that he was my weak spot, my only weak spot.

I could feel myself transforming back into my, pitiful, normal, self again. And everything slowly fading into black nothingness.

**xXx **

I slowly started to wake up again, everything blurred. The Autobots were standing over me, and they all seemed worried.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked.

"What? What do you mean what's wrong? You should already know." Bumblebee said angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What the slag was going on?  
Bumblebee glared at me. "Maybe if you looked at your cloths it might help."

I did as I was told. They were blood soaked, again. My hands trembled.

"Wh- what happened? I didn't kill someone again, did I?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

Ratchet looked at me with pitiful optics. "Ah, kid. You don't remember anything, do you?"

"N-no. Should I?" I asked.

Bumblebee looked back at me. His expression going from anger to sadness."You don't have to worry about wondering why your part Decepticon anymore."

"Why?" I asked, almost afraid of the truth.

He explained every detail to me. That I killed Dave, that I'm going to try and kill every Autobot there was… I couldn't take it much longer.

"…then suddenly, you passed out and everything went back to normal. Your hair came out of the ponytail and you had your normal cloths came back." Bumblebee continued.

I hid my eyes in my hands. "Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you were programmed to do." Ratchet said.

"No…" I said to myself.

I got up and stared at my feet. "I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

I headed to an abandoned room with holes in the ceiling and the plumbing leaking. I sat in the corner, hugging my knees and sobbing to myself.

_Those humans don't deserve to live. They will only get in your way._ A voice in my head said.

I started trembling. Maybe being alone wasn't a good idea. "Shut up." I said to myself.

_I'm only here to help… listen to me. Together… we can rid ourselves of these nuisances. Tell me, do you like to see their blood on your hands? Don't you feel good to know that you are doing everyone a favor and getting rid of those… pests?_

"NO! Shut up!"

_You like Bumblebee, don't you? He seems be rather attached to Sari, doesn't he? If you got rid of her… you would have him to yourself. She's too strong for a techno organic. She's a threat. Kill her…_

"NO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? SHUT UP!" I screamed.

I was even completely homicidal when I wasn't Dragonfly. Those Decepticons screwed my life up… and I was going to get them for it.

Bumblebee suddenly came in the door. He still looked sad, I didn't feel like I desearved to even be near him.

"Hey." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I won't blame you if hate me." I said, transforming into robot mode and getting up to face him.

"I could never hate you." He said surprisingly hugging me.

I returned the hug and continued to cry. He took too fingers and held up my chin so I would look him in the optics.

"Butterfly, I need to tell you something… before anything bad happens. I just want you to know this."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I… I love-"

"Kid! I better take a look a your programming, see if its changed at all." Ratchet came in, interrupting Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and I automatically jumped out of our position. "Uh… sure thing doc bot." I said following him out the door.

Ratchet did several tests. He said he had to analyze them all and it would take awhile to finish them.

Bumblebee and I sat out on the couch. He put a comforting servo around me. He could already tell I was terrified to know what I was now.

Ratchet came out, he seemed worried. That wasn't a good sign.

"Well your Decepticon side is starting to take over your Autobot side." He said.

"WHAT?" I said nervously.

"Not by much though. Only by five percent, but its still enough to make you have a split personality."

"Is that why she's been acting different lately, even when she's not a Decepticon?" Bumblebee asked.

"Probably. You best not go to school tomorrow."

"I guess I could fake being sick. The flu has been going like crazy at my school." I said.

"Flu?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, it's when… oh never mind." I said.

**xXx**

Bumblebee agreed to give me a ride home. They didn't want to leave me alone that much anymore. So he dropped me off and we said our goodnights and he waited until I got inside before he drove away.

When I got inside I noticed that everyone was asleep. So I went quietly down to my room. I took out some pale make up and black eye shadow so I could look sick the next day. Hopefully my mom would let me stay. I could always bribe her with an extra amount of work if I stayed home.

I slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**xXx**

I quickly put the make up on and put the eye shadow underneath my eyes. I really did look sick. I came out, trying to look as miserable as I possibly could.

My mom was slouched on the couch watching TV.

"Hey mom." I said pathetically. "I don't feel too good."

"Aw sweetheart. I'm sorry, you want to stay home?" She asked sweetly.

What? She was being nice to me suddenly?

"Uh… yeah. Thanks." I said.

"Okay. Go ahead and lay in bed. I'll make you some tea." She said with a smile.

I did what she said. Why was she being nice to me? I was confused. Did she know my secret? Was she afraid I would kill her?

I was starting to think of any reason she would randomly start being nice.

She came downstairs with the tea and turned the TV on for me.

"Um, I don't know what to say." I said.

"Oh you don't need to say anything." She said with another smile. "I hope you're feeling better by this weekend. We need to go to a Christmas dinner party at a fancy restaurant. I even bought you a new dress. I'll go get for you to see it."

She ran out of the room to get it. I hoped it wasn't some god-awful dress she found laying around. I sat patiently for her. She came back in with a smile still on her face.

She held it up in front of me. It was black and I could tell it would go down to my knees. It had spaghetti straps and thankfully it had absolutely no "poofyness" to it. It also had a see-through shawl that was also black to go around my shoulders. I actually really did like it.

"So you like it?" She asked.

"I love it! Thanks!" I smiled.

"Okay, great. The party is Saturday so you better stay tomorrow on Friday so you can rest up." She said.

"Thanks!" I couldn't believe how nice she was being.

"You're welcome." She smiled as she left my room

**12121212121**

**0_0 I HEARD A RUMOR THAT THEY'RE MAKING A NEW TRANSFORMERS SHOW FOR 2010!!!! **

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**OOOOOO EXCITEMENT!!! **


	38. I'm Back Everyone!

Hi everyone!

Guess what this means… It means I'm back!

It feels like I'm talking to myself right now because something tells me that everyone got bored and left.

Well, if you aren't one of those people, then you have Autobot-Honeybee to thank from Deviant art! (I'm so so so sorry. Your name sounded so familiar so I looked through my reviews and I never found you. Its been so long that I couldn't remember who read my story or not) But any way Honeybee convinced me to come back! I honestly felt like my story was getting worst and worst, but Honeybee found me and got me all excited about the story again! Thanks so much!

So I stayed up last night and re-read all the chapters and even started on the new one. I hope my writing skills improved since last time! It's been so long!

So the new chapter will most definitely be up either today or tomorrow! Look forward to it, and thanks to everyone who actually stayed! I appreciate it so much!


	39. Another Visit

**Okay, so I didn't finish by the deadline I was hoping for. I randomly got busy, but its here now! And thank you so much to everyone who's reading this!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My mom gave me one last smile. It felt almost artificial, bittersweet in a way. It seemed as if with that one smile, she was saying sorry for everything that had happened. Not just between us though. It also seemed to apologize for everything that I'd done. Everything I've ruined. Things that she didn't even know about.

But her eyes… those were what made me wonder. They deeply gleamed with innocents and sorrow as if she were guilty of something. They also seemed to cry "I'm sorry" over and over again; but not in the same way her smile did. Instead they seemed to apologize about something that hadn't happened yet, foreshadowing what was yet to come.

Just because I felt truly sorry for her, I said, "Love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart."

She left, closing the door behind her, leaving me and my thoughts alone.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to align my thoughts together and get a grip on who I was.

My name is Paige, A.K.A Butterfly. I was starting to get use to the color pink and strangely the color black, which I did not like. I don't feel like myself anymore and I'm wondering where the old me is and if I can save her. I can secretly turn into a giant robot, a jet, a motorcycle, and a homicidal maniac. I'm in love with another giant robot named Bumblebee, which was not very well hidden. I have homicidal thoughts and I have killed two classmates and I plan to…

I had to open my eyes and take a deep breath. It was beginning to become too much. It was still hard for everything to just "sink in".

I turned on the TV, hoping there would be something to take my mind off everything. I flipped through the channels, finding nothing of interest. I decided to turn on the news. Maybe I'd luck out and something funny would happen. Right as I hit the OK button I was instantly reminded of what they would most likely be reporting on.

"And there's still no news on the missing boy, Da-"

I turned it off before the reporter could finish his sentence. I could feel my face becoming pale.

Music might help. I got up out of bed and chose one of my Beatles CDs. I stuck it inside my CD player and pressed play. I climbed back into bed and waited for it to load. Soon enough, Paul McCartney's sweet voice filled up my room. I took a chance and closed my eyes to try and soak in the music and after a while, I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up sometime later in the day. I had no clue what time it was or how long I'd been sleeping. I rolled over to check the time but was distracted by an incoming call.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Butterfly?" Bumblebee answered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just woke up is all." I answered with a yawn.

"So I guess it worked then, huh? How much pleading was done until she let you stay?"

"Surprisingly… none at all. She was… nice. Dare I say, pleasurable to be around." I said feeling the relief going to the tip of every end of every word. I hadn't realized until I said it out loud how happy this made me.

"That's great! What do you think made her suddenly change?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope it stays this way."

I let my words sit in my head for a little while, thinking it over, wondering why in the first place I had to hold onto this hope so dearly.

"Anything else going on?" Bumblebee asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah actually. Before I forget, she's letting me stay home tomorrow too because I have to go to some kind of winter formal with my family on Saturday." I answered.

"That sounds like…" Bumble hesitated, unable to find the right word that I'd agree with.

I wasn't quite sure what I would agree with either. On one hand, I had fun dancing at the last one, but on the other hand, it blew up in my face and ended up as a rumor everyone seemed to quickly forget with some other bit of drama.

"Fun." I answered, trying my best to be optimistic.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I'll catch you later. We don't want your mom to catch us flirting." He answered.

I smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later."

I hung up and I suddenly felt lonely. I could feel depression lingering in a terrible aura around me. I didn't like it and I didn't want it. I had to get rid of it.

I got up, took a random book off the shelf and headed straight towards the bathroom and was planning to take a long, hot bath.

As I waited for the hot water to fill up I suddenly felt cold. Maybe I really was sick. I sat down in the tub, too impatient to wait for even five minutes. I sat and waited for the water to go up as high as it could without it spilling over the edge. I was planning on reading, maybe that "magic of books" would work on me for once and I could go somewhere else for a while; but instead I found myself dozing off yet again and everything around me blurred out.

When I woke up, I was stuck in an extremely uncomfortable position. My body was lying straight, but the tub wasn't big enough so my neck was all scrunched up at the end. My drain didn't close all the way so most of my water had disappeared and turned bitterly cold.

I tried to move as much as I could, especially my neck. That hurt… a lot. If I hadn't felt sick before, I sure did now. I went back to my room to lie down. It hurt to just stand up. I suddenly felt like a wuss. I laughed a little at this.

I laid down and watched what I could find other than the news and that was pretty much all I did while trapped in my room. Every once and a while I swore I could see giant blue optics looking in on me from my window.

Finally it was Saturday and I no longer had to worry about being trapped inside. I got up and I was planning on taking the whole day getting ready for the formal, making sure every little detail was perfect. I really had nothing better to do.

After everything was done the sunlight was already fading. I looked at myself in the mirror. The only thing that stuck out was my Autobot symbol. My dress was way too low cut to cover it up. I sighed.

"At least its not huge." I said to myself, "That would make it even worst."

As I was continuing to check for anything else out of place I noticed the two blue optics in the reflection of the window.

"I see you." I said without turning around.

I hoped I left the window open so he could hear me and I didn't look stupid.

I guess I did leave it open since the two optics reveled the body that was holding them up.

"You caught me…" Bumblebee said.

I ran over to the window, my dress flowing behind me. Smiling, I opened the window wider for him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just making sure you're still… here, you know?" He answered.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Yeah, we've been taking turns checking on you."

"I've noticed." I said.

"You have? Jeez, it was suppose to be secretive."

"You should've tried harder." I said with a smile.

"So tonight's the night, huh?" He said changing the subject.

"Yep." I said, "How do I look?"

"You look… great."

"That wasn't very convincing." I said.

"Sorry, it's just… I mean you look great to me. You're beautiful as always. But what humans think look good on themselves and what Cybertronians think look good on humans are sometimes two completely different things." He explained, "I just wanted to say the right thing."

"Hm, I guess that's true." I agreed, "But do you honestly think I look okay?"

"Well I think you look amazing. In fact, if your parents weren't there, I'd take you myself." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, hoping that he wasn't just telling me what I wanted to hear. I was unusually self-conscious tonight.

"So how's your mom? Everything still cool between you two?" Bumblebee asked, picking up a grain of fallen ice off his shoulder.

"Yeah," I answered, "everything is going great."

"That's cool." He said as he crushed the ice in between his fingers. "And how are you?"

I didn't know how to answer that. How did I feel? I was happy that I had my mom back, but I was depressed about… well pretty much everything else.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak I heard someone calling, "Paaaige" from somewhere else in the house.

"I better go." I said.

I ran to where ever my name was coming from. I was kind of grateful that I had an excuse to leave. I really had no clue how I was going to answer that question without worrying somebot.

I found the source of my name being called from my parents' bathroom where my mom was putting in her earrings.

"Almost done?" she asked, not taking her attention off her earrings.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Alright. Your dad is almost here. Stay up here so we can leave when he gets here."

"Alright." I agreed. I sat on the edge of their tub and waited for her.

"You look nice by the way." She commented

"Thanks. So do you." I answered.

I suddenly noticed the heavy fumes of a sickly combination of hairspray and perfume.

"So, what's been going on? You've seemed… distant lately." She said.

"I have?" I asked in surprise. "You're the one who's been… distant."

"No I haven't." she argued.

"What? Haven't you-"

I was interrupted by loud footsteps coming from the front door.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I heard my dad call.

Both my mom and me hurried down to greet him.

"Yeah." My mom breathed.

"Then let's go." He said, already dressed in a tux.

He turned back around out the door as we followed him. Since both my parents were coming I was stuck in the back. Aside from feeling self-conscious, I was also feeling randomly impatient. Maybe I'd been hanging around Bumblebee for too long. It felt like my dad was taking forever to get where we were going.

We finally got there and when we stepped out a chill ran up my leg. And snow was already collecting in the exposed parts of my high heels.

We hurried inside where it actually almost too warm. People were grouped up with other people they recognized and were enjoying themselves and laughter surrounded me from everywhere. That was something I hadn't heard in a while. It was a nice change.

"Frank!" I heard behind me "You made it!"

My dad's cheerful boss came over to greet us. He swiftly shook my dad's hand.

"This is my wife, Rachel. And my daughter, Paige." My dad introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." He said as he also shook our hands "Enjoy yourselves, eat, mingle, go have fun with your family!"

He was awfully cheerful. I admired him for that.

We took his advice and went over to the buffet and gathered food onto out plates. But my dad wasn't much of a mingler so we more avoided other people and sat at one of the few empty tables left.

Food didn't appeal much to me anymore so I only nibbled at some garlic bread. As I watched my parents eat their food greedily I began to almost miss wanting to eat food and not have to go to Ratchet every time it got clogged up somewhere.

I sighed and put it back on my plate. I wished Bumblebee could have been here. Then it would have felt like I put so much effort into getting ready for someone.

I looked around for something interesting. I messed with the bracelet Bumblebee gave me and rested my head on my hand.

"How long are we going to be here for?" I asked.

"About an hour or two." My dad answered.

"I groaned. The hours went by slowly and painfully. The only time I ever got up was to prevent my legs from sticking to the seat. My parents were having a great time though. Drinking and dancing and laughing together. I tried to make conversation with anyone who I seemed to recognize from my dad's work, but they all seemed uninterested in anything I had to say. I didn't blame them. They probably had better things to do other than listen to a fifteen year old complain about how bored she was.

As people began to slowly leave as time passed my parents finally came back from dancing and were ready to go.

"Sorry we left you behind." My mom apologized.

"Its alright." I said.

"I held open and waited for them to pass through. We started walking towards the car when suddenly the wall behind us exploded.

I shielded my eyes from the falling ruble. I searched for the cause when I heard my mom's screams. I looked around for her franticly. She was up in the sky along with my dad, struggling in Starscream's grip.

"Expose yourself Autobot, or I'll crush them!" Starscream yelled.

I got into fighting stance and gritted my teeth as I looked up at him. My dress blew around below me, caught in the strong winds caused by Starscream's jets.

"Show you true identity and fight me!" He yelled.

I gritted my teeth harder. I had a decision to make.


	40. Cocoon

Before I get started, I wanted to thank EVERYONE out there that supported me! Thank you so much to everyone who added me to their story alert, added it to their favorites, wrote a review, or even took the time to read it. Thank you so much to you all, your words have made me want to keep going and make me feel so happy!

**I also wanted to say sorry for not writing for a while, I've been so busy lately! I just got my Driver's Permit and I am now the owner of an Autobot named Storm Fire! (I put the Autobot symbol on him and everything) He's always complaining about me because I drive too slow… psh. I'm trying to draw him in both vehicle and robot mode but for some reason its really hard! He keeps looking like a femmbot, which he is also annoyed about. Bumblebee is just thankful that there's another bot around that dislikes me as much as he does. (cries)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I realized that there was no way around it, I had to reveal who I truly was to everyone. It was right then that I noticed that my human transformation was never me, it was only a mask. Ever since that night, I was no longer human; this body was a skin for me to shed. At this moment, I was a caterpillar sitting in a cocoon, wondering still what was outside my home. I had to let it go, let it all go. I knew it was my time, and I had to break open the fragile shell that surrounded me to spread out my butterfly wings and be free.

"Do it now or forever regret the decision that I make!" Starscream yelled.

I closed my eyes and breathed, thinking through every possible thing that could happen after this moment. I knew my parents, no matter what I was, I was still their daughter and they would always love me. I had no idea what I was scared of, I was doing nothing wrong.

"You want a fight?" I yelled, "You got one!"

I started transforming; everything felt like it was in slow motion. Despite the situation I was in, I tried to do everything as gracefully as possible, keeping true to what I had said before, trying to be as delicate and graceful as an actual butterfly.

I looked at Starscream as he gave me a smirk enjoying my agony. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. I blasted up towards him and made a fist, aiming for a punch in the face. He dodged it and threw my parents up in the air. My mother started screaming as they started hurdling towards the ground, my dad joined her as he realized what was going on.

I caught them before they could hit, one in each hand.

"I don't have time for your games, Starscream, what do you want with me?" I yelled.

He gave me another smirk, "Don't you remember? It's a surprise. I'm just growing tired of waiting, that's all."

I felt angry; I was getting sick of not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "Just shut up!"

I threw my dad up in the air and caught him with the same hand I had my mom in. I activated my gun and sped towards Starscream, making sure his face was still my main target. He grabbed the barrel of my gun before I could even charge it. He forced my servo down and moved his grip up to my wrist and dug his pointy fingers into my skin, breaking it as he dug in deeper. I cried out in pain, which he seemed to enjoy.

"Did you think that your pathetic, primitive, fighting technique could get past me, Starscream, leader of the Decepticons?"

He twisted my servo around to an even more painful position which made me yell out even more.

"Don't… give yourself… so much credit." I said in between exhales of pain.

He growled and dug even deeper. I tried heating up my arm but that didn't even seem to work. I guess he had his fill since he threw me which caused me to spin in the air. I made sure to keep my grip on my parents without squeezing them.

Once I took back control of where I was flying I looked down at the wound on my arm. There was a strange mix of black, purple, and red coming out of it. I tried observing closer but remembered I had more important things to worry about.

He charged up his gun and aimed it at me. Stupidly, instead of dodging I charged up my gun too. We fired at the same time which caused our firepower to hit each other's and create an explosion powerful enough to blow us both back.

"Enough!" Starscream growled, "The damage is done!"

He transformed and flew away, disappearing into the clear winter sky.

I went into jet mode, securing my parents inside. I sped towards my house. Once we reached the driveway I went back to robot mode and let them in through the front door. It almost felt like putting a Barbie and Ken doll inside their house. I transformed back to human to reunite with my parents, hoping that this could possibly be the last time that I'd have to wear my human disguise. I went inside and closed the door behind me.

"So," I said nervous "I'm an Autobot. Surprise!"

The looks on my parents' faces were devastating. My mom clutched her sides and looked to the floor while my dad only looked away from me.

"You…" my mom started, still not looking at me "you're a freak."

My eyes got wide and tears began to weld up in them. "Wha- what?"

"Get out." My dad said quietly.

"No daddy, please!" I begged.

"I said get out! We don't want you here anymore!"

I looked back and forth from them. Neither one of them had any sympathy in their eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening. I turned around and reached for the doorknob but it started to get farther away. I suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor everything around me was a blob of blur and was swallowed in darkness.

**xxxxxxx**

**First of all let me apologize to AutobotBee117, I told her that I would have this chapter up by yesterday and I didn't. I'm sorry, I had a few "surprises" waiting for me so I got up early this morning so I could do it. And thank you so much for your words of encouragement! It kept me going!**

**Next chapter will be with Bumblebee's point of view by the way.**


End file.
